Fallen Angel
by brave1
Summary: Supergirl/Arrow-verse/Young Justice crossover. The recent White Martian attack made many fear for the worse. But for Hank it offers a glimmer of hope upon reuniting with his niece, Miss Martian while Kara makes new allies in Gotham and Star City.
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

.

 **CHAPTER 1: Fallen Angel**

 **26000FT OVER THE STATE OF CALIFORNIA**

"Control, we are ready to start ignition."

"Copy _Ferris-1_. Standing by."

Hal Jordon keyed the necessary codes into the flight navigation computer. The craft itself – which looked like a cross between a Space Shuttle and Manta Ray - was Carol's brainchild: an experimental propulsion system that supposedly used "no thrust, just electrically-generated kinetic motion."

"Just remember we got one shot at this Hal," Carol's voice chimed into his helmet. "The DEO gave us a peek at Kryptonian tech and we owe them big."

"I'm sure we can negotiate a handsome reward once we claim a production contract," Hal replied. "Switching from primary engines to Impulse Drive on my mark. Five, four, three, two, one – Mark!"

The craft's twin jet engines cut out and the experimental impulse drive came to life, propelling it upwards into the upper atmosphere. The force of the inertia sent Hal back into his seat as though he had been hit by a battering ram. He was barely able to keep his eyes open as the cloud rushed past his cockpit..

"Hal! Come in, your vital are off the chart," Carol yelled.

The craft continued to climb, as with the increase in altitude his breathing became thin. Dizzyness came over him

"I can… do this," Hal answered as he kept his eye on the altitude .

Finally there was a jerk as the tug of gravity and inertia became loose. The clear blue skies was now a field of stars.

"Hal?" Carol asked.

"Control, we are in orbit!" Hal smiled. "Course set for landing at Kennedy Space Center."

"Just remember that what comes up must come down," Carol replied. "You nearly blacked on your way up. At re-entry you speed is going to increase-"

 _Beep-Beep-Beep  
_  
Hal looked down to see that his power ring was blinking. His pilot's instincts kicked in and he began scanning over his shoulder to see where… there. A bright light moving downwards.

"Carol, are there any other scheduled launches?"

"Negative, Hal, we should have clear skies."

"Well we got ourselves a bogey – and I don't think it's one of ours!"

.

.

.

 **DEO HEADQUARTERS**

" _Ferris-1_ this is Director Hank Hanshaw, what are you seeing?"

"Have visual," Hal said. "Delta wing design. Estimate wingspan at thirty metres. Moving in for a closer look."

"Negative, Jordon, that's not a fighter you're in. It's not built to engage!"

"Duly noted," Hal replied. "You should be getting a video feed."

The screen in the DEO HQ lit up showing the view from the _Ferris-1_ cockpit.

"What is that thing?" Alex Danvers asked. "It doesn't match anything on the database's interstellar ship entries, it actually looks… organic."

"It's not an interstellar craft," Hank whispered with a hint of dread. "It's _Martian_."

"It seems to be giving off some kind Ultra High Frequency signal," Hal added. "four hundered to five hundred megahertz."

Alex's brow arched. "That's… _televison_?"

"Uh, the craft looks like it's in pretty bad shape. Lots of external damage," Hal continued.

"Director?" a technician called. "I've plotted a course – it's coming here, to National city."

"It's going to crash," Alex said.

Hank nodded. "Set up a recovery mission. I want Hazmat and bio-containment. We've got ourselves a _fallen angel_."

.

.

A/N: And so it begins. Those who watch _Young Justice_ will know what the Martian Bio-Ship looks like and who Alex should expect to find inside.

Next chapter: Kara attends Felicity Smoak's unveiling of Palmer Tech's latest product (cf. _Arrow_ S04E12) and finds herself in an awkward "World's Finest" situation…


	2. Dispatch

CHAPTER 2: Dispatch

Arrow, Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

A/N: This chapter opens at the conclusion of Arrow S04E12. I was thinking about how Palmer Tech's latest product would impact the wider DC Universe.

. 

PALMER TECH, STAR CITY

"Remind us why we got sent over here again?" James asked Kara and Winn as the three sat at the back of the conference room.

"Come on, it's my very first article. Cat thought I was wasting my talent being locked in the office all day lifting pencils, so she gave me a field assignment."

"Besides, it's Palmer Tech!" Winn beamed. "Surely you two don't find that exciting?"

"The former CEO blows up his own penthouse?" James shot back. "Very exciting."

"Kara? Jim?" someone called from behind them.

Kara glanced over to see-

"Clark?!"

Clark Kent threw his arms around the younger kryptonian.

"How's my favourite little cousin?" Clark smiled.

"Hey, I'm still older than you are," Kara answered. "I see the Dailey Planet has got you busy?"

"More like a 'research trip'. Mom's the word," he said, turning to James and Winn. "Jim! And you must be Winn, Kara talks a lot about you."

Winn could only stare. "It's… an honor… to finally meet you in person, sir."

"Please, just Clark," Clark answered. "So Kara, your first assignment. You should be proud."

"You know this isn't my field," Kara pouted. "Though I was hoping to get an exclusive with either Ms Smoak or Oliver Queen."

"Speak of the devil," Clark said, as Oliver Queen arrived. Kara couldn't help but note Oliver's appearance – his face was youthful, making him look boyish despite being almost the same age as Clark, though he was unshaven and looked like he could use a few hours sleep.

"Mr Queen!" Clark called.

"Clark, good to see you again," Oliver reached over to shake the reporter's hand.

"Mr Queen, this is my cousin-"

"Kara Danvers, from Cat-Co," Kara interrupted.

"Journalism obviously runs in the family," Oliver smiled.

"I was actually hoping to ask you a few questions about your campaign for Mayor," Kara said as she produced her note-taker.

"Go ahead," Oliver offered.

"I'm specifically wondering how you plan on improving Star City's law enforcement," Kara started. "It seems every year there's a different terrorist attack – Malcolm Merlyn levelling the Glades, Slade Wilson and his army of super-soldiers, Ra's Al-Ghul and the League of Assassins – it seems that this city attracts it's share of attention."

"I can assure you that if elected I will do everything I can to making sure that our police force-

"What about the string of masked vigilantes raiding the streets at night? Civil liberties are being trampled on; people are scared. Is Star City set to become another Gotham where people who think they're above the law are allowed to do whatever they like?"

"Kara-" Clark warned.

"Don't you think those questions are a bit hypocritical, Miss Danvers?"

"Hypocritical?" Kara repeated.

"You're saying that this city should clamp down on vigilantes when your own publication – as well as the Daily Planet – run front-page editorials about aliens who can throw enough kinetic force to level an entire city in the blink of an eye."

Kara could only stare back.

"I'm sorry," Oliver apologised. "I've had a rough few days. I just get nervous about people who appear to have more power compared to the average man."

"Well, well, look who it is," Max Lord called. "Kara Danvers, Clark Kent and Oliver Queen all in the same room!"

"Mr. Lord," Oliver greeted.

"Sorry to hear about what happened to Felicity, Oliver," Max offered. "It couldn't have happened at a worse time."

Curtis Holt gestured for everyone to take their seats. "Thanks for coming. Shall we begin?"

"This is a day I have looked forward to for a long time," Felicity started. "Because I stand – or sit – before you today, on the shoulders of many giants." She gestured towards the Powerpoint presentation behind her. "Tesla and Eddison. The late Ray Palmer. And of course, Curtis Holt. Their work has always been about making the world a better place. And today, we get to take another step towards that goal," she moved her wheelchair towards the podium where a cloth concealed something small underneath.

"You now, battery technology has been at a standstill for decades; they don't recharge any faster than they did in the seventies," a graph behind her plotted the appropriate statistics, "until now." She removed the cloth, revealing a small rectangular prism with the Palmer Tech logo. "I proudly present the Palmer Tech Power Cell – a one hundred per cent recyclable battery. It will charge an electric car for thousands of miles, and not only is it powering this presentation, but this _entire building_."

The room broke out into applause immediately.

"We understand that there are some members of the press here?" Felicity asked. "Yes?"

Clark raised his hand. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. What kind of applications do you have in mind for this technology?"

"We can put it practically anywhere," Felicity answered. "Engineers working in remote areas will no longer have to carry their own generators. Pacemakers without radioactive isotopes. NASA will no longer have to schedule space flights to replace the batteries of the Hubble telescope. Yes?"

"Winslow Schott, Catco Media," Winn started. "The most obvious question: how much?"

Kara could've sworn she heard Lord snigger.

"We are still to begin full scale production, all of these are just test models," Felicity replied.

"I'll take the one you have there, plus the prototypes," Lord said smugly.

"I-" Felicity stammered.

"I'll take those now for two billion dollars," the voice came from a tall, square-jawed man of forty with black hair and a tailored Armani suit.

"I don't believe it, it's him!" James gasped.

"Who the hell is _that_?" Kara whispered.

"I thought you had Instagram. _That_ is Bruce Wayne," Clark answered.

Bruce walked right up to Felicity and produced a pen and cheque-book.

"Plus another billion to go towards further R&D," he said.

"Uh, _sold_ ," Felicity yelped.

"Damn it," Lord cursed as he turned on his heel and stormed off, but not without shooting a venomous glare at Bruce, Felicity _and_ Oliver.

Curtis cleared his throat. "Ahem, if there are no further questions, thankyou all for your time."

Kara watched as Winn immediately flocked towards Curtis and Felicity and let fly with a volley of tech questions that she couldn't keep up with. Meanwhile, Clark excused himself and joined Oliver and Bruce in conversation out of earshot – and one didn't need super powers to know that Clark wasn't in reporter-mode.  
 _  
How does Clark know those two? He never mentioned anything.  
_  
She tried using her super-hearing:

" _So Bruce, is that for downstairs or the new car?"_ Clark asked.

"I was actually thinking of putting it on the Watchtower,

" Bruce replied. _"Either way, Lord has his eyes on it. We need to know why."_

"I'll have my team keep their eye on things here,"

Oliver offered.

"You still have the situation with Thea to worry about,"

Clark said.  
 _  
"And neither Nyssa or Malcolm Merlyn won't got down without a fight. You know that the hard way as much as I do-"_ Bruce suddenly paused. _"Clark, your cousin is eavesdropping."  
_  
Kara felt her face go red. How the hell did he-?

She gazed at Clark and flashed her most adorkable "work" smile that she would usually save for the office.  
 _  
Ping-Ping-Ping!  
_  
Her smartphone pinged a single tone she exclusively kept for Alex or Hank. She was about to check when the same tone repeated not once, but three times-

From Clark, Oliver and Bruce's own phones.

"Duty calls, gentlemen," Oliver said as the three men filed out.

"Hey, wait-!" she called out. She took one look at her phone:

 **TO: KARA DANVERS, (HIDDEN RECIPIENTS)  
** **FROM: (BLOCKED)  
** **We have a situation. Call in immediately. - HH**

.

 **DEO HEADQUARTERS**

"You're certain that they know your secret?" Alex asked.

"Either that or Bruce Wayne is some weird meta-human," Kara answered shaking her head. "I knew Clark has done some work in Star City and Gotham – both jobs, I mean – but he's never said anything about working _with_ either Oliver Queen or Wayne."

Alex allowed a smile. "But you still got to admit that Wayne kicking Max's ass like that is pretty funny."

Kara sniggered as he two came into the control room to see Hank waiting.

"Why did you bring those two into this?" Kara demanded.

"Excuse me?" Hank frowned.

"I got your text – the same one you sent to my cousin as well as Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen. What have they got to do with this?"

"That's 'need to know', Kara," Hank answered. "There are some things that even as director I can't tell you."

"Oh come on," Alex replied.

"I'll tell you both what I _can_ say," Hank started. "There's a reason why Superman doesn't always swoop in whenever your own asses are getting kicked by Astra's pawns. He wants you to have the liberty to down your own thing, your own way, in your own city."

"But why-" Kara objected.

"-And he expects you to show that same courtesy to those already 'working' in other cities like Gotham and Starling," Hank finished. "There. I've said more than enough. But word to wise: if you're out at night and you cross paths with anyone in a mask fighting crime, _back away_. Now as for the mission: normally for a situation like this, our agents have to read a two-inch thick file that requires top security clearances, so I'll give you the abridged version because you're new." He lead the two sisters to the armoury and gestured to a Hazmat suit.

"When dealing with a 'fallen angel' – a downed UFO – you don't know what kind of hazards there may be. The engine may be giving off high levels of radiation, the occupant may carry infectious microbes. The inmates of Fort Rozz have adapted their immune systems for life on Earth, the occupant of this vessel probably has not."

"Remember your first month on Earth?" Alex asked Kara.

"Don't remind me," Kara replied. "Coughing and sneezing non-stop for a month."

. 

**30 MILES WEST OF NATIONAL CITY, 7:45PM**

"I've visited fourteen different worlds," Kara said, "and that is the strangest ship I've ever seen."

The Martian Bio-ship was surrounded by technicians scanning the area for debris as well as soldiers on the look out for "anything out of the ordinary." The hull looked like the carapace of a giant insect, ready to unfold it's wings and take flight.

"Remember, do not engage until we have positive ID", Hank said.

"And who or what are we looking for?" Alex asked.

"If it's a white Martian, shoot to kill. If it's a green…" his voice trailed off.

"You think this could be survivors?" Kara asked.

Hank gave a slow nod. "Either way, I realize I'm as much a liabity to this mission as you are an asset."

"But you know more about that ship than anyone else. So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"We will enter through the main hatch. You'll follow a corridor to the cockpit, which can have as many as six men stationed."

"And you want me to take point," Kara said as she put on the Hazmat suit over costume.

"Naturally," Hank answered.

"Director," a technician called, "we've got quarantine set up at the hatch."

"Time to move," Hank said.

Kara sealed the helmet and turned on the microphone. "Alex, you read?"

"Loud and clear," Alex replied.

Kara entered the quarantine tube and followed it through the hatch. What she saw inside was even more amazing than the ship's hull on the outside. The bulkheads looked like a web of bones, muscles and sinew.

"I can't see anything on X-ray vision," Kara said.

"Just remember that Martians can hide," Alex added. "No offence."

"None taken," Hank said from behind them.

The three of them entered the cockpit. It looked like a cross between an ant-hive and a set from _Star Trek_. At the centre was what was obviously the captain's chair. Surrounding it were five crew stations facing the forward cabin window.

"No joysticks, no keyboards or controls," Alex commented. "How exactly do you pilot this thing?"

"'Pilot' probably isn't the right word," Hank replied. "'Wear' is probably more appropriate." He approached the captain's chair and placed his left hand on the arm rest. Immediately images were projected onto the window to form a HUD.

"I can see why _Ferris-1_ was detecting TV signals," Kara said.

"Whoever was flying this was doing a lot of channel surfing. Very educational," Alex commented as she recognised scenes from the TV shows she and Kara would watch.

" _Please don't hurt me,"_ a voice said. It was gentle, and feminine.

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked.

"No," Alex replied, before she remembered-

Telepathy.

Kara could hear an additional heartbeat, followed by footsteps making their way for the hatch.

"It's on the run!" She dashed for the hatch and came face to face with a small, green humanoid being. It stood a few inches shorter than her, with a ridged, hairless skull and large orange eyes. It's body was slender, yet lithe.

The being let out a gasp. Kara presented her hands forward, palm open.

"I mean you no harm," she said. "My name is Kara Zor-El."

"You're… kryptonian? Like Kal El?" the martian asked.

"He's my cousin," Kara answered. "Are you the only one on this ship?"

"Yes," the martian replied. "I came here looking for my uncle."

Hank and Alex came around the corridor.

"I, I don't believe it," Hank said as he morphed into J'onn J'onzz. " _M'gann_?"

.

A/N: Yep, it's Miss Martian herself.

NEXT CHAPTER:  
\- M'Gann tries to settle into life on Earth  
\- Kara learns the hard way why she should keep her nose out of the other heroes' business when she takes on one of _Arrow_ 's strongest villains

Until then, please review, follow and read my other fics!


	3. Hellooo, M'gann!

**Chapter 3: "Hello, M'gann!"**

Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were-" J'onn started.

"Dead?" M'gann finished. "They nearly did kill me."

"The white martians," Alex said. "That one we encountered earlier was just a scout."

"She said others would be coming," Kara commented.

"They kept me prisoner," M'gann continued. "They tried to force me into revealing Uncle J'onn's location on earth."

"So how did you escape?" Kara asked.

"I was with five others who were captured," M'gann answered. "We spent weeks planning to steal a ship and take it to Earth. I…" she started to cry. "They gave their lives knowing that if I could find Uncle J'onn or Kal El…"

J'onn held her close. "Shh, it's all right. You're safe now."

J'onn's radio chimed on. "Director Henshaw? What is your status?"

J'onn morphed back into Hank. "This is Henshaw. We have one 'friendly'. I want the ship salvaged ASAP."

"We're Oscar Mike," came the reply.

"What's happening?" M'gann asked.

"This is my human identity, M'gann," Hank replied. "I work for a government agency that keeps track of aliens like us. If they were to find out that their director was really-"

M'gann's eyes lit up. "Hello, M'gann! The whole double life thing isn't it? Respectable government official by day, alien crimefighter by night?"

"That's what we're trying to encourage," Alex said.

"And let me guess," M'gann turned to Kara. "Blonde, five-foot-eight, very pretty – you must be someone famous like an actress or singer!"

Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Not quite," Kara answered. "Personal assistant to the owner of a global media company-" her jaw dropped. "Oh God, my report is due! M'gann, pleasure to meet you!" With that she disappeared.

"She does that," Alex said.

.

STAR CITY, 9PM

Kara flew back to the hotel where she, James and Winn stayed as fast as she could.  
 _  
Beep-beep!_

"Oh no," she tapped her Bluetooth earpiece. "Hello?"

" _Keeeera_ ," Cat Grant said. "I sure hope you're planning on submitting your first article to me so we can print it in the morning edition tomorrow?"

"Yes, Miss Grant!" Kara yelped. "You'll have it-"

"My inbox within the hour," Cat finished. "And Keeera, please don't use your phone while driving with the window open. How can you possibly hear a word I'm saying?"  
 _  
Click._

She made it to the window of the hotel room where James and Winn were waiting.

"Trouble?" James asked calmly.

"Yes! Cat wants the articles in an hour and we have work to do!" Kara panicked.

"Firstly, I took the liberty of transcribing everything on your dictation recorder," Winn said. "Secondly, I think James was referring to your latest DEO excursion?"

"Yes," Kara said. "It was another martian."

"Like the one that attacked-" James asked.

"No, this one was green, cute and perky," Kara replied. "Now, where's the coffee?"

She sat down with her laptop and immediately started working on Winn's transcript. Her fingers were a storm of motion as she typed within seconds and put together an article.

"Please read," she asked James.

"Don't you want to use the spellchecker first?" he replied as he looked over her shoulder. "I'll be honest – Clark's writing style tends to be reserved and simple. Yours is more… snarky. I think it's exactly what Miss Grant has in mind."

"So shall we send?"

"Better late than never."

 ** _TO:_** _editor  
_ _ **FROM:**_ _karadanvers_ _ **  
SUBJECT:**_ _Palmer Tech expose`  
_ _ **ATTACHMENTS**_ _: Palmertech_story,  
_  
 _Miss Grant,  
Apologies for the lateness.  
K.D._

"Whew!" Kara whisteled.

"Done and dusted," Winn said. "Well, I'm calling it a night. We got the first flight back to National at seven a.m."

"Ditto," James said.

"I might stay up a little longer," Kara said, "Will see you both in the morning."

Once James and Winn had adjourned, she went back to her laptop.

 ** _CAT-CO MEDIA SEARCH:_** _"Bruce Wayne", "Oliver Queen", "Clark Kent"_

An hour into it only revealed things that every household would have known – business initiatives by Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated, appearances at charity events.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were web-stalking," James said as he emerged from the kitchen with a glass of water in hand.

"If there is any connection between these two men and my cousin, I just don't see it," Kara said, "Oliver Queen is just all over the place. Bruce Wayne… I don't know where to start. Half of the stuff on social media portrays him as the patron saint of social justice, the other half makes Charlie Sheen look like a choir boy."

"I think you're trying the wrong angle," James suggested. "Have you considered your cousin's other job?"

"Hank warned me about staying away from vigilantes," Kara replied as she tried another search:

 ** _CAT-CO MEDIA SEARCH_** **:** "Gotham", "Starling", "Superman"

"The first thing that comes up is that viral vid the 'Green Arrow' put out a few months ago. Most of the other stuff are tabloid articles about-"

"The 'Bat'?" James asked.

"You've… met him?"

"Once," James reached forward to the laptop and typed 'Batman' into image search. All that came up was a grainy photo of a masked, muscular figure dressed in a black cape and a charcoal body suit.

"You took the photo?"

James nodded. "Before that, the only ones who were able to get a clear look at Batman were thugs who are either now serving life at Blackgate or are committed to Arkham Mental Asylum. One second they would be minding their own own business, then he just shows up out of thin air. Everyone thought that Batman was some kind of monster or vampire; the police department simply said it was an urban myth crafted by the mafia to keep gangs in line. Clark and I were on assignment with Lois Lane trying to do a story on a serial killer known as 'the Joker'. That assignment was… disturbing."

"What happened?"

"A hostage situation," James took a sip of water. "The three of us were attending a function held by Harvey Dent."

"The 'Two-face killer'?" Kara asked.

"Before he went psycho, Dent was a celebrated prosecutor who managed to put the Falcone gang behind bars. He was campaigning for District Attourney, and the Joker showed up. He threatened to dowse everyone there in liquid cyanide unless Dent picked up a .45 and double-tap his wife, plus the Police Commissioner and his teenage daughter."

"That's sick!"

"But it was just a trap," James continued, "to flush out the Batman. The Joker managed to make Dent lose it and shoot his own wife. Batman showed and took both of them down. Your cousin then appeared and searched the whole building – there wasn't any cyanide anywhere."

"The Joker just wanted to see if Dent would snap," Kara said.

"When it became clear that Gotham's top criminal prosecutor didn't have his marbles, the courts fell apart from all the convicted felons making appeals. The police had to come clean and say that not only was Batman real, but that he was just a human being using a lot of gadgets – most of which is based on inventions that companies like Palmer Tech is only just starting to release on the market. When we returned to Metropolis, Perry White told us that the story wouldn't be published. The Daily Planet would never talk about Batman, the Arrow, or anyone similar again as it would be condoning the actions of a vigilante."

"And yet they'll publish anything about Superman-"

"First, Superman is a guy who doesn't wear a mask and is nice enough to smile for the camera. Secondly, he likes to work _with_ the authorities on _their_ terms rather than trying to manipulate anyone he can. Third, he doesn't beat up anyone within an inch of their life if they get too close."

Kara let out a long whistle. "So if Clark is involved with either Batman or the Arrow-"

She paused as her gaze focused on the Palmer Tech building which could be seen outside the window on the other side of the city – one figure was on the rooftop entering a fire exit. Four more were scaling the façade.

"Kara?" James asked.

"James, someone is trying to break into the Palmer Tech research labs."

.

P **ALMER TECH LABS**

Supergirl arrived at the lab and found that both the security system had been deactivated and the door to the vault was left open.

 _Not good_ , she thought.

She tried scanning the area – four heartbeats, yet she could only see three figures making their way to the stairwell and to the rooftop. Each was armed with an assault rifle. She raced back to the roof in time to see the thieves burst through the fire escape door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Shoot her!"

She stood there as the rooftop was lit up by automatic muzzle flashes until the magazines ran dry.

"Reload!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Some people never learn-"  
 _  
WHUMP!  
_  
The was a flash of light and a loud bang that left stars rolling in her eyes and her ears ringing. She shook her head trying to regain her bearings and looked up to see that the thieves were engaged in a vicious melee with a small figure in red hoodie carrying a compound bow.

One of the thieves produced a knife, another a baton. The other simply used his fists and feet. The one with the knife lunged forward, only for Speedy to grab the hand and snap the wrist.  
 _  
CRAAAACK!_

A knee to the ribs brought down the second while the third with the batton was tackled to the ground while she got on top and started to pummel him with punches.

"Why did you do it?! Who sent you?"

Kara could only watch as the red-clad archer kept punching and didn't show any signs of stopping. She reached forward and placed her hand on Speedy's shoulder.

"I think he's had enough-"

Speedy grabbed Supergirl's wrist with her own, pivoted her hips and threw the other head-first onto the concrete.

"Butt out of this, Supergirl. This isn't your turf or your concern."

 _She's good_. Kara sprang back to her feet and blew enough breath to knock Speedy hard into the wall.

"It's funny, I always thought Red Arrow was a guy," she smirked as she used her X-ray vision to peer beneath…

"Thea Queen?!"

"You know it's rude to peek?" Thea hissed. "Duck."

"What?"

"Get down!"

 _ZAP!_

A beam of bright green energy hit Kara hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She looked down to see that her cape and costume were burnt. She tried to get up, but felt weak, nauseas.  
 _  
Some kind of Kryptonite weapon?_

Thea drew an arrow and readied her bow as she aimed it at the attacker – average height, powerfully built, dressed in a tactical vest and a black-orange balaclava. In one hand was a smoking plasma-gun. In the other a _katana_ sword.

"Hello Thea," Slade Wilson said. "Did you miss me?"

.

A/N: I always felt that if Kara and Thea met face to face, it wouldn't be all smiles and hugs.

Next chapter: If Kara and Thea want to defeat Deathstroke, not only will they need to trust each other, they will need to learn how to follow orders when the cavalry arrives…

Until then, please review, follow and fav!


	4. Shadow Play

**Chapter 4: Shadow Play**

Supergirl, Arrow, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

.

"How did you get off the island?" Thea demanded.

"Your brother got off Lian Yu twice, it's not that hard," Deathstroke answered. "The bounty for the device, as well as one dead kyptonian. That's double the pay."

"Not today!" Kara shouted as she shot a blast of heat vision at the plasma gun that caused it to explode.

"Argh!" Slade shouted as the hot gases splashed against his armour. Immediately he was upon Kara, lashing out with a crescent kick to her stomach that sent her back down. He thrust forward and managed to slash her flank.

"Supergirl!" Thea swung her bow, but Slade proved faster and parried hard. While Thea's smaller frame made her fast, the reality was that Slade was impossibly strong.

 _He's on mirakuru_ , she realized.

"Merlyn may have taught you well," Slade taunted. "I know both of your strengths – as well as your weaknesses."

"Both are fickle; better to be smart," a new voice, husky yet youthful said as Slade was knocked down to the ground by a kick from behind.

Thea couldn't believe it as she stared at the two figures that had arrived: the first was a young man in a black body-suit with blue trimmings wearing a domino mask. The second was a tall red-haired girl in charcoal armour with a navy-blue cape and cowl; on her chest was the emblem of a _bat_.  
 _  
You've got to be kidding_ , Thea thought.

Kara managed to get back on her feet. "Are they with your people?" she whispered to Thea.

"I thought they were with you," Thea answered softly. "You're bleeding, by the way."

"You're a long way home from Gotham, little robin," Slade said to the young man.

"First of all, the name's 'Nightwing'," came the reply. "Secondly, me and Batgirl never go out without a chaperone."

A third figure appeared straight in front of Slade in a puff of smoke. His body-language that of a predator ready maul his prey.

"Holy God…" Kara gasped.

While 'Nightwing' and 'Batgirl' appeared youthful and lively, this other person was utterly frightening in appearance. But when he spoke, it was with a voice straight from the depths of hell.

" ** _Slade_** **!** "

" _You_ ," Deathstroke snarled.

"You two are cute," Nightwing smiled at Thea and Kara. "Ever play _World of Warcraft_?"

They both got the hint.

"Covering fire!" Kara said as she and Thea unleashed a volley of arrows and heat vision while Batgirl and Nightwing threw batarangs, stun grenades. In the middle of it all, Batman and Deathstroke battled like two birds in a cockfight.

"Your methods and tactics are impressive… but inferior," Slade said as swung his _katana_ at Batman who blocked it with his gauntlet.

Thea couldn't help but marvel at the way the Batman fought: he was slightly taller than Slade, yet was fast and precise. If Slade were _super_ -human, then this guy was at least _peak_ -level. Every move was strategic and deliberate. It all appeared… _familiar_. Under the influence of the _mirakuru_ serum, any of Slade's attacks would crush if they connected, yet Batman managed to counter ever strike before unleashing a beatdown of his own.

Batman threw a bone-breaking hook, but Deathstroke ducked, using the hilt of his _katana_ to uppercut Batman's jaw.

"Pathetic!" Slade said.

Batman lunged, lifting him off the ground and slamming him back down hard. The Dark Knight appeared to have him pinned down, when suddenly Deathstroke threw a kick at Batman's stomach before jumping back to his feet and continuing his attack.

"I can't keep this up forever!" Kara yelled as she continued to blast her heat vision to keep the fight from spilling away from the rooftop.

"I'm almost out!" Thea added.

"Keep going," Batgirl called. "We have to take him in alive!"

"Are you three nuts?" Thea shot back.

"Just keep at it, we're almost done," Nightwing encouraged.

In truth, Slade showed no sign of letting up. His blows were now a continuous stream while Batman's armour was becoming a tapestry of tears and nicks. Finally Slade raised the sword for an overhead cut. Batman brought up both of his hands – and locked the blade together in the scallops of his gauntlets.

" _Now!_ " he yelled.

Nightwing leaped forward and from his back drew a taser batton which he swung hard at Slade's shoulders.  
 _  
Zzzzzzzzt!_

Slade's body convulsed as kilo-volts of electricity poured through his body until his remaining eye rolled back. As he began to stagger, Batman jumped up and brought both of his elbows down hard onto Slade's skull.  
 _  
WHACK!_

"Cuff him and contact Henshaw," Batman ordered.

"On it, boss," Batgirl answered.

"What about those two?" Nightwing cocked his head at Supergirl and Speedy.

Batman merely grunted in response.

"Wait a minute," Kara protested, "I want some answers from you-" she felt her knees go weak as a wave of nausea came over and she collapsed into Nightwing's arms.

"I got you," he said. "She's going into shock."

"The kryptonite," Batgirl said.

Batman turned to face Thea. "Help us."

"I-"

"Where's _Oliver_?"

.

THE FOUNDRY, 9:50PM

"All of the security systems on the top three floors of Palmer Tech have been taken offline," Felicity said.

"Thea was supposed to check in almost an hour ago," Laurel answered. "she's not answering her radio."

"For all we know she could have been attacked and HIVE is raiding the labs," Diggle said. "Your call, Oliver."

"Suit up," Oliver replied. "Felicity, track Thea's last location-"

The elevator doors chimed and Thea stepped out.

"Thea!" Felicity cried. "Oh, God, we were all worried sick…" Felicity then saw who Thea brought with her.

"They didn't give me any choice," Thea said.

"And you brought an unconscious girl dressed in a superman costume who's been attacked-" Felicity stumbled, "please don't tell me that's actually _her_."

"She needs medical attention," Batman said.

"Clear the table!" Oliver instructed. "Who did this to her?"

"It was Slade," Thea answered. "And he's regained his _mirakuru_ enhancements."

"That's impossible," Diggle said as he gestured for Kara to be laid on the table while he unpacked his first aid kit. "All of the _mirakuru_ production labs were destroyed."

Kara stirred on the tabled. "…Where am I?"

"Stay still, you're safe," Laurel said. "How are we supposed to treat a kryptonian?"

"It's easier than it looks," Batman said.

"You've done this before?" Felicity asked.

"We have, on the big guy," Oliver said. "First we need to clean the wound."

"I've never seen a weapon leave burns like that," Diggle commented.

"An experimental plasma gun," Batgirl replied. "An isotope – in this case kryptonite – is charged up to one hundred watts, after which it turns into a plasma that it funnelled into a magnetic bottle."

"Perfect weapon against a target that could move faster than a speeding bullet," Nightwing said.

"And you know of this because…" Felicity raised her brow.

"The Oracle network," Batgirl replied.

"You're a hacker?"

"Better," Batgirl smiled. "I _am_ Oracle."

Felicity's eyes widened. "No way!"

"I've cleaned the wound," Laurel said, "now what?"

"Normally we'd used sunlight. She needs raw UV energy," Batman answered.

"We have forensic lamps," Felicity offered.

"Good," Batman said. "Nightwing, give me your taser. I need the capacitor."

"That's fifty kilovolts," Nightwing said as he unscrewed the baton.

"It will do." He took the lamp and removed the bulb then plugged it into the capacitor.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she watched him hold the makeshift device over her wound.

"This will sting. You may all want to cover your eyes." The UV lamp lit up the whole room as Kara let out a piercing scream. Finally the light died down as Kara breathed heavily.

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel… fine!" She looked down as saw that the wound where she was cut had perfectly healed. Her strength was returning just as quickly. She slid off the table and faced everyone present.

"So Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow," she said. "Who does that make you?"

"I'll make this simple," Batman said. "Kara Danvers, Thea Queen, Laurel Lance, John Diggle, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson-" he pulled back his cowl "-Bruce Wayne."

"Son of a…" Thea muttered.

"Okay, Batman, Arrow and Superman working together I can get," Kara said. "But why?"

"And why did you purchase the Power Cell?" Felicity asked.

"Over the past year, all of the major US tech companies have experienced either thefts, computer hacks or executives being killed by high-ranking assassins. Just last week, Wayne Tech's patent archive was downloaded from our secure server. Around the same time, STAR labs received a bomb threat. Then Amanda Waller was killed."

"All targets developing next-generation technologies with military applications," Oliver added.

"Slade mentioned that killing me would double his pay," Kara said.

"That's scary," Dick commented. "Slade can operate on his own, but if someone can afford to hire him _and_ arm him with anti-alien weaponry…"

"You think Max Lord could have hired him?" Diggle suggested. "He looked pretty pissed off at the presentation today."

"After the DEO keeping him imprisoned?" Bruce shook his head. "Possible, but he's smart enough to know better. At best he's just a fence for someone else."

They were interrupted as Oliver's cell phone rang. He looked down at the screen:  
DET_LANCE.

"Detective," Oliver whispered.

"Oliver," Quentin Lance answered. "I just received the most interesting tip-off. Apparently the Feds just found Slade Wilson unconscious and hand-cuffed on the rooftop of the Palmer Tech building. We've also been getting phone calls from the office buildings next door saying that he was fighting off a giant bat and someone dressed as Supergirl?"

"I'll look into it," Oliver lied.

"Well, if you ever run into Batman, tell him to send my regards to Jim Gordon, he's an old buddy."

"Will keep you posted," Oliver hung up.

"We should get going," Bruce said as put his mask back on and gestured for Dick and Barbara.

Kara turned to Oliver and Felicity. "Look, Mr. Queen…"

"Call me Oliver," Oliver said.

"…Oliver," Kara continued, "the article I wrote, I said some things-"

"No apologies necessary, Kara," Oliver smiled. "Your cousin was critical of Bruce and I before we all met in person. If anything, the criticism helps plausible deniability; if someone told you yesterday that Bruce was Batman and I'm the Arrow, would you believe them?"

"Honestly, no," Kara replied.

"No more than the idea that the girl sitting front row centre in a press conference would help foil an attempted robbery on our most prized product," Felicity said as she reached forward to give Kara a hug.

Kara headed towards the elevator when Laurel and Thea fell in step next to her.

"Thought we might get some air," Laurel said.

The three of them joined Batgirl, Nightwing and Batman in a darkened alley behind the campaign office.

"So what happens now?" Kara asked.

"We all head home," Batman said as he unclipped his grappling gun. "In the mean time, I'm sure Director Henshaw and your sister have nearly finished processing your new 'friend'."

"I'll see you ladies later," Nightwing winked as he and Batman disappeared into the rooftops.

"So," Barbara started. "It's a relief to finally meet others. Girls in suits, I mean."

"Not many female vigilantes in Gotham?" Thea asked.

"What about the cat burglar?" Kara added.

"She's neutral, she doesn't count," Barbara replied. "One second she's stopping a homeless guy from getting mugged, the next she's trying to break into a museum – or Bruce's pants."

The other three girls burst into laughter.

"Speaking of clothing," Laurel said, looking at the Supergirl suit, "I hope you have a spare handy."

Kara sighed. Half of the cape was gone, the skirt was ripped while the top half had gone from dark blue to a molten black. "Winn's going to be pissed. It took him hours put it together."

"A _guy_ made your outfit?" Thea deadpanned. "That's very sweet."

"You know, Kara," Laurel offered, "Thea and I have a friend in Central City who knows a thing or two about materials engineering…"

"He wouldn't happen to be a forensic scientist?" Kara said with a glimmer in her eye.

"And I'm sure Lucius Fox at Wayne-Tech R&D could lend us some 'unused prototypes,'" Barbara added.

"Look, I appreciate the help," Kara said, "but I just met you three-"

"And I think I speak for all of us when I say that we can all look forward to working together in the future," Laurel finished.

"Ditto," Thea said.

"Fine," Kara said. "So what do we call ourselves?"

"Let's see," Barbara said. "We got a bat, a canary, a red road runner and a flying girl scout. How about ' _Birds of Prey'_?"

.

NEXT CHAPTER:  
\- Kara gets a new suit (picture a hybrid of her current SG costume and Barbara's black New52 batsuit)  
\- M'gann takes to the skies  
\- Bruce Wayne's shared past with Malcolm Merlyn (Arrow-style flashback)

Until then, please review, follow and fav!


	5. Chapter 5: Come on baby, light my fire

Apologies for the delay in posting!

So, how intense was this week's episode of SG? First crazy-Kara, then Hank gets thrown into the Paddy Wagon.  
But good news is that CBS will broadcast a Flash/Supergirl x-over. The plot of the episode involves parallel earths, so for the sake of clarification, _in this fic, all characters are from a singular reality_

In response to reviews: One of the actual reasons for writing this fic was to showcase a confrontation between Kara and Slade. And in the comics, Deathroke is the go-to merc when someone wants to take out a superhero.

Anywhoo…

Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

.

.

. 

**CHAPTER 5: "Come on baby, light my fire"**

 **STAR CITY, 5:15AM**

"Kara, you're still packing? We'll be late to the airport!" James called.

"You would think that being Supergirl would allow her to pack quickly," Winn added.

"Clark had the same problem when the airports installed x-ray scanners," James said. "'What to do with the suit'".

"I'm almost done, guys!" Kara said on the other side of her hotel bedroom.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Winn complained. "That's it I'm coming in."

"Winn, don't-" James said and the other man opened the door to see that Kara had just about all of her luggage ready, except for-

"Kara, what happened to the suit?!" Winn asked.

Kara filled the two in on what had happened last night, but was careful to leave out details of secret identities. By the time she finished, their jaws were all but hanging on the floor.

"I know Hank told me to stay away from vigilantes," Kara pouted.

"But what matters is that you're now in their circle," James smiled. "Way to go, Supergirl."

The three were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara immediately tried to hide the suit as James opened the door to see a neatly dressed man in his early seventies.

"May I help you?" James asked.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth," the man said in a British accent. "Master Wayne sent me to drive the three of you to the airport."

"Uh-"

"It's okay guys," Kara said.

"And Master Grayson wanted me to give you this, Miss Danvers," Alfred handed her a Rip Curl bag. "He said it should be able to contain your… 'Scuba Diving gear'."

"Why, how thoughtful of him!" Kara said brightly as she gave Alfred a nod.

"I will be waiting for the three of you in the lobby," Alfred replied as he picked up James and Winn's bags.

.

 **THEA QUEEN'S APARTMENT, 6:30AM**

Thea awoke feeling sore and bruised.

Getting out of bed, she put on a robe and made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Last night was no ordinary patrol, that was for sure. She helped stop a robbery, tumbled with an alien refuge, fought Slade Wilson and managed to make some new friends.

Whether it was just a kyptonian trait, Supergirl – Kara – just seemed to have an aura of positivity about her. Despite the situation, she seemed to be genuinely polite and humble for a super-powered alien. Why would anyone feel threatened by her or Superman? They're both so… nice.

Barbara Gordon was beautiful, strong and smart. But rarer still was her competency on both the streets as Batgirl plus hacking the web as Oracle.

Dick Grayson. He was almost exactly the same age as Roy, and just as good looking. Despite being excessively flirty, he was incredibly agile and confident. When he spoke, it was with an air of authority and leadership.

"So Gotham's A-List bad boy is really the reason why the criminal underworld holds their meetings in the day time," Thea said aloud.

"And also a contributor to why I'm in the mess that I'm in," a voice said in reply.

Thea turned to see Malcolm Merlyn sitting on the lounge in the living room.

"Been here long?" Thea asked sarcastically.

"The 'Birds of Prey'," Malcolm said jovially, "a bit flamboyant for a group of heavily armed girl scouts leaping from the rooftops at night don't you think? Then again, it could worse. Say, as bad as a grown man dressing up like a flying rodent?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Thea shot back. "Using stealth, fear, intimidation as weapons against stronger enemies. Why don't you just tell me the truth about him."

"…And that would be?"

"He was one of you wasn't he?" Thea accused. "A League of Assassins member."

Malcolm's expression became sober. "There have been many who have earned the right from Ra's Al-Ghul to train under the League. Few earned the right to simply quit and walk away."

.

 **KATHMANDU, 1995**

Bruce Wayne, age 20, entered the restaurant. He was told to come here, hoping that it would be a possible lead. After nearly three years on the road, he had his share of dead ends.

"Table for one, sir?" a waitress asked.

"I have an appointment with a… 'Mr. Ubu'?"

"Please follow me sir," the waitress answered as she ushered Bruce to a cubicle at the back of the eatery. Seated was a burly African man dressed in a three piece suit.

"Sit," Ubu gestured.

"May I get you two anything?" The waitress asked

"Dara Tea," Ubu replied.

"Jasmine," Bruce added.

Ubu looked Bruce over. "You are a long way from Gotham, Mr. Wayne. How may I help you?"

"How did know I was Br-"

"Your travels have caught the attention of my… master. You left Gotham at the age of fourteen to complete Senior High School in Japan. After that, you all but disappear off the face of the Earth apart from unconfirmed sightings in China, Thailand, South Africa, Rio De Janeiro. Either you were lost, or you were actually seeking something."

"I believe my quest is nearing an end."

"And what makes you believe that you know where you are going? Or that I would even be able to help you get there?"

"I know of someone else who took the same journey."

"Oh? Another 'wanderer'?"

Bruce reached into his pocket and produced a photo of a family portrait – a young man and his wife with their ten year old son. He pointed at the man in the photo -  
 _  
Malcolm Merlyn_.

"Al Sa-her," Ubu muttered.

"'Magician'," Bruce translated as his gaze narrowed. "Take me to him. I wish to have an audience with his 'teachers'."

.

 **DEO HEAQUARTERS, PRESENT DAY, 8:30AM**

"That's the last injection," Alex said as she plunged the syringe into M'gann's arm. "With your martian immune system you should be able to interact with Earth's atmosphere without any problems."

"And when is that going to happen, exactly?" M'gann asked.

"That's the problem," Hank answered. "The DEO isn't an immigration service. We were set up to track down hostiles, not refuges. But I've been making some arrangements and we should have an identity set up for you soon."

"So where will I live? What will I do?" M'gann asked.

"How about you stay with Kara and I in National City?" Alex suggested.

"You're serious?"

"I'd have to talk to Kara about it, but I'd say we're more than qualified to help you with life on Earth."

Hank's cell phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me… This is Henshaw… What do you mean, 'he just disappeared'?! …Well find him!" He turned to Alex. "That was our field office in Star City. The team sent to retrieve Slade Wilson say that he disappeared in transit."

.

 **CATCO MEDIA, 10:30AM**

"Let's start with the good news," Cat began. She sat at the head of the table in the board room surrounded by Kara, Winn, James and Lucy.

"First of all, your report on Palmer Tech's newest product and it's purchase by Wayne Tech was a smash hit with the geeks and tech heads. Secondly, Keeera's interview with Oliver Queen on vigilante justice has nearly overloaded the servers with all the comments and discussions. In that regards, I congratulate you all. Now for the bad news," she turned to Lucy.

"Last night, Palmer Tech experienced a break-in," Lucy started. "A group of heavily armed thieves and someone matching the description of Slade Wilson, the guy who led the attack on Star City a few years ago."

"It get's better," Cat said.

"The local police received anonymous tip-offs saying that Slade Wilson was stopped by Supergirl _and_ The Batman," Lucy finished.

"The obvious questions," Cat rose out of her seat. "One: What was Supergirl doing in Star City when there is still so much to be done here. Two: what relationship does she have with the Bat vigilante? Do all these heroes have some kind of network? Do they have AA meetings on Friday?"

"Maybe Supergirl was just on some kind of… exchange program?" Kara suggested.

"Here's what I want to see on the front cover tomorrow," Cat said. "Batman, the Arrow, the Flash – a full expose. I want police reports, eyewitness testimonies, everything!"

"Miss Grant," James started. "The _Daily Planet_ -"

"Perry White didn't want to talk about vigilantism because at the time it would make the _Daily Planet_ look like _Fortean Times_. Now every week, we are all but obligated to talk about alien invaders and our resident protector. I dare say: 'What the hell is the difference?' Well, don't just sit there, get to it!"

They all got up to adjourn.

"Keeera! Stay," Cat said.

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Let be honestly say, when I honestly believed you were really Supergirl, you left me humiliated and ashamed when you proved me wrong," Cat said. "But it seems that whenever you are absent, she happens to go AWOL as well and follow you."

"I… I'm sure she's just being her friendly self," Kara mumbled. "You know, keeping an eye on those… frequent cases that need… additional help!"

"Perhaps," Cat replied. "But since she's no longer flying solo, I'm leaving it in your hands to arrange any kind of contact with these, new 'friends' of hers. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Miss Grant!"

Cat gave a dismissive wave.

Kara sighed to herself. _What on Earth have I got myself into?_

.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE HIMALAYAS, 1995**

Bruce's whole skin was numbed by the cold, his palms scratched and raw. The climb up the mountain required all of his strength – physically and mentally to reach the summit. After minutes – if not hours – of free-climbing vertical rock, his hands finally landed atop flat ground.

Finally.

He hauled himself up and was astounded by what he saw: carved into the stone was the entrance to an ancient city that had to be old as millennia.

Nanda Parbat.

Getting to his feet, he could see the faint flicker of candle light and shimmering shadows-

"Halt! Don't make a single move!" The voice, deep and electronic, came from a hooded figure wearing a mask and a crimson jacket. The figure was surrounded by two others wearing identical hooded uniforms with black scarves concealing their faces.  
 _  
Assassins._

The crimson-clad figure removed it's mask, revealing a beautiful girl with black hair, almond-shaped green eyes and high cheek bones. She appeared to be his own age.

"I am Talia Al-Ghul, Daughter of the Demon," she declared. "State your intentions!"

"Is this how you welcome your guests?" Bruce asked.

"If you are a guest, then who invited you?" Talia cocked her brow.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Ubu sent me into a trap," Bruce said.

The assassins both drew their swords.

"And you have sprung it, intruder," she snapped her fingers. "Take him!"

.

 **THE DANVERS APARTMENT, 5PM**

"Alex! I'm home!" Kara called as she opened the door.

Alex came over and gave her sister a hug.

"What a day it has been," she said.

"You got that right," Kara replied.

"Hank filled me in on what happened in Star City. There's been a… complication."

"What happened?"

"Slade didn't make it to the pickup."

"You're kidding?"

"The Agent in Charge says that one minute the truck was surrounded by bright light, the next, he's gone."

"Alex, that guy was able to take me down and nearly kill me," Kara sighed.

"But what matters is that you've got some new backup," Alex smiled. "Remember when we were kids how you would cut out pictures of Bruce Wayne from magazines and hang them on your dresser? You were obsessed."

"And he turns out to be the Dark DILF," Kara giggled. "How's M'gann?"

"She's excellent," Alex answered as she produced a file. "We just finished her processing and creating a new identity."

"What did you give her?"

"Megan Morse, age fifteen. Her cover is 'exchange student from Vancouver'."

"She's only fifteen?" Kara asked.

"Chronologically, she's closer to fifty. Biologically however, she's around early to mid-teens."

"So is she staying with Hank?"

"Actually, I suggested that she stay with us."

"You're serious?!"

"You don't approve?"

"I don't mind at all," Kara wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders. "You put up with me when we were kids. I'm sure one more teenage alien won't hurt."

Alex nuzzled her back. "When Clark brought you to us, you were so shy and scared. But M'gann, she's so excited about being on Earth."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kara said. She opened the door to see a pretty girl with short brown hair and freckles.

"Kara!" The girl shouted as she threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Wait," Kara gasped. "Who are you-" she looked down and noticed the girls eyes – light amber.

"M'gann?"

The girl's skin changed from fair to green. "In the flesh!"

Kara smiled as she looked at M'gann's 'human' form. "You look… fabulous!"

"You think so?" the martian asked.

"She spent hours pouring through issues of _Seventeen_ and _Elle_ until she was happy that she finally got 'the look'," Alex explained. "Now M'gann, are you ready for your first sampling of human food?"

"Yes, please!" She answered.

"So the menu consists of pizza, cheeseburgers or southern-style chicken. Take your pick."

"I vote pizza!" Kara called.

"I second!" M'gann added.

"Alright," Alex replied.

"Anything good on TV tonight?" Kara asked.

"There's that _Glee_ marathon-"

"Ooh, I love _Glee_!" M'gann cheered.

Half an hour later and the three girls were on the couch having each eaten their share of mozzarella on pan pastry. To add to the fun, M'gann decided to put captions on so that she could sing along to each song.

"Come on Kara, you got to join me in this one!" she pleaded.

"Fine, just this once," Kara answered.  
 _  
"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_ _,  
_ _We jumped never asking why_ _  
_ _We kissed, I fell under your spell._ _  
_ _A love no one could deny,"_ M'gann started

 _"Don't you ever say I just walked away_ _  
_ _I will always want you_ _  
_ _I can't live a lie, running for my life_ _  
_ _I will always want you…"_ Kara continued.

Both girls rose to their feet.

 _"I came in like a wrecking ball!_ _  
_ _I never hit so hard in love_ _  
_ _All I wanted was to break your walls_ _  
_ _All you ever did was wreck me_ _  
_ _Yeah, you, you wre-e-eck me!"_

Alex rolled her eyes and groaned.

 _This is going to be a looong night…_

.

 **NANDA PARBAT, 1995**

Bruce made his way to the massive wooden door at the end of the coutyard. He pushed it open, revealing a throne room. Sitting on a dais was a middle-aged man wearing a green mantle. Flanking him on both sides were at least a hundred assassins.

"You managed to find this place," Ra's Al-Ghul said as he rose an stepped down onto the throne room floor. "Most who try to come here are killed during the climb. What of the sentries?"

"No contest," Bruce replied.

"I trust that they died honourably?"

"They should be right behind me…"

Talia and her escorts then entered, each looking bloody and bruised while Bruce didn't so much have a scratch.

"Father!" she said as she dropped to her knees, drew her dagger and held it at her throat. Her escorts did the same.

"Just say the words and I will pay the price for not dying in battle."

"I will give no so order," Ra's said calmly as he came in front of Bruce. "Tell me, son, why are you here?"

"I seek the ones who trained Malcolm Merlyn-"

"That name has no meaning in this place!" The voice came from an assassin who broke rank and stepped forward. He pulled down his scarf to reveal that he was none other than Merlyn, the "magician".

"Tell me, Wayne, what would lead Gotham's favoured to travel the world in search of me?" Merlyn asked.

"Because we have suffered the same loss," Bruce answered. "The evil that has corrupted Starling City has come to Gotham and took the ones that I loved most just as it took yours."

"And yet I sense that you seek more than just a kindred spirit," Ra's suggested, "or even retribution against the one's responsible. So what do you want?"

"The means to fight injustice," Bruce answered.

"And what would you have to offer by way of recompense for the things you will learn?"

"If you know who I am, you but have to name the price."

"Gold and money have no place in the world the League of Assassins seeks to create," Ra's said.

As he spoke a young girl of ten broke emerged from behind the Assassins and whispered something into his ear that made him chuckle.

"My youngest child, Nyssa, has taken a liking to you, Mr. Wayne," Ra's explained. "She says you have the look in your eyes of a man who never takes anything at face value but questions everything. For that she has named you ' _Al-Muhaqqiq_ '… the _Detective_."

.

 **THE DANVERS APARTMENT, PRESENT DAY, 7:30AM**

 _Beep-Beep-Beep!_

Kara was awakened by the sound of the smoke alarm in the kitchen.

"Someone help!" she heard M'gann call out.

"I'm coming, M'gann!"

Kara rushed to the kitchen to see the young martian trying to put out a fire. She blew her freeze breath and managed to extinguish to flames.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex demanded as she emerged from her bedroom.

M'gann's face grew bashful. "We had so much fun last night, so I thought I'd make breakfast." She held up two plates containing grilled eggs, sausages and waffles.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Alex said. She took a fork and tried a bite. "This is delicious! Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Food Network," she replied.

"I know it's your first attempt, but I'm not complaining," Kara commented.

Alex's cell phone rang. "This is Danvers."

"How's M'gann?" Hank asked.

"She's doing fine," Alex answered. "We just had a little incident in the kitchen where she tried to cook breakfast."

A pause.

"Hank?"

"…Alex," Hank started slowly, " _how_ did she cook?"

"She used the grill and it caught on fire. Is that a problem?"

"It's… nothing. Listen, Kara's new friends just sent a care package by air mail that should be arriving any second-"

THUMP!

"Air mail?" Alex peeked around to see a military footlocker that had landed on the balcony.

"Wayne Tech courier drone," Hank explained. "I'll leave you girls to it."

Kara and M'gann dragged the footlocker into the living room.

"For a new set of tights it feels heavy," Kara commented. But upon opening it her jaw dropped.

Inside the footlocker was a military-grade laptop. But right underneath it lay a body-suit covered in navy-blue metal plates. On the chest was the red and gold 'S'. Folded next to the suit was gold-plated utility belt, a maroon cape made of chain-mail and a matching pair of boots.

"Woah…!"

The laptop then flashed to life:

"ORACLE NETWORK LOGIN. PLEASE STATE YOUR NAME"

"Kara Danvers."

"USER NOT RECOGNIZED"

"Supergirl."

"USER NOT RECOGNIZED"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Kara… Zor-El?"

"ACKNOWLEDGED"

The laptop opened up a webcam application, and Kara could see the familiar faces of Barry Allen and Barbara Gordon.

"It's good to see you again, Kara," Barry said.

"You too, Barry," Kara smiled.

"Is your sister with you?" Barbara asked.

"Right here," Alex answered. "Just want to say thanks for helping my sis the other night."

"It was a pleasure," Barbara asnswered. "Bruce and Dick send their apologies that they couldn't appear-"

"Hello there!" M'gann interrupted. "Kara told me all about you guys."

"Is that… the alien?" Barry asked. "She sounds… endearing."

Barbara cleared her throat. "Lucios Fox who runs Wayne-Tech R&D drew up the designs that Barry was able to put together at STAR Labs. We thought we'd walk you through the suit's functions before you use it."

"Lead on," Kara said.

"The base-layer is an Advanced flight suit for space-diving," Barbara explained.

"Wayne-Tech designed it to compliment the Space Shuttle replacement program. If an astronaut had to suddenly eject during re-entry, this would allow them to survive until they could pull their 'chute. Barry will fill you in on the tactical additions."

"Each plate has three layers," he continued. "The first layer consists of lead-dipped triple-weave kevlar."

"Lead?" Kara replied. "To protect me from-"

"Kryptonite," Alex finished. "But the DEO has researched heaps of preventative measures. A perfect means of shielding hasn't been achieved. Heck, kryptonite can even be lethal to humans if exposed for too long."

"All true," Barry nodded. "At best this should cut exposure down by forty per cent. Which brings us to the next two layers: a solar energy collector that will absorb sunlight and UV radiation should you ever get injured or run into a meta-human with a samurai sword. And last but not least – a refractive coat that will help disperse energy… based weapons as well as-" he lowered his voice to a whisper "- _radar_."  
 _  
This thing has Stealth_? Kara thought.

"This is so _awesome_ ," M'gann whispered.

Kara picked up the cape. Despite being made of chain-mail it felt light as a feather. "I've seen this material on Krypton. It's _N_ th-metal!"

" _N_ th-metal? The stuff the Thanagarians use?" Alex asked.

"Of course, none of this is fool-proof," Barbara added. "In battle take whatever measures you can to defend yourself. But in the event that you're in a situation like the other night where you've lost your powers and you're up against a tougher opponent, you need to be able to fight dirty. So Bruce lended you a spare utility belt."

Kara picked up the belt. Examining the pouches, she found spaces for a first-aid kit, an encrypted radio, incendiary capsules, smoke bombs.

"So when I'm down, I'm meant to take cover and throw batarangs?" Kara asked. "So, do I get to keep all of this?"

"It's tailored for you only, and I don't think it would fit on Superman," Barry answered.

"Why don't you try it on?" Barbara suggested.

Kara picked up the suit and took it into her bedroom. After a minute she came out.

"It took a while to get into, it's so tight."

Alex could only stare. "My God."

"You look badass, Kara," M'gann. "Sure, it's revealing and leaves little to the imagination when it comes to kryptonian anatomy, but badass."

Kara practiced throwing a few punches and kicks. "This sure beats trying to kick someone while wearing a skirt. I guess the only trade-off is that it'll be hard to hide it under my work clothes-"

" _ALERT! ALERT!"_ An automated voice came from the laptop.

"Kara, you've got a situation brewing in downtown National City," Barbara said. "Got a pyromaniac in a jetpack buzzing around National City General Hospital setting buildings on fire."

"Wasn't Carter's class going on a field trip to NCGH?" Alex asked Kara.

Kara nodded. "I'm on it!"

.

 **NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Carter Grant followed his classmates as they made their way through the western wing on the top level.

"The NCGH Gene Therapy unit is the most advanced of it's kind in America, if not the globe," the tour guide lectured. "In addition to it's contributions to the Human Genome Project, the unit is dedicated to find cures for the most common human diseases ranging from caner to Down's Syndrome."

"Will we get to see the Gene Sequencing Computers?" The question came from Garfield Logan, Carter's friend and "trip buddy."

"Unfortunately that area is off limits," the guide answered.

"Damn," Garfield muttered.

"Hey, don't your parents work in this unit?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, they're researchers," Garfield answered. "But they never talk about it."

VROOOOOOOM!

"What was that?"

"It sounded like a jet engine-"

The glass ceiling shattered, and hovering over the walkway was someone wearing a jet-pack, his face concealed by a gas mask that made him look part-insect. In his hands was a flame thrower.

"The Firefly is here for the housewarming part! So how do you all want to die? The quick, incinerating blast of an explosion? Or a nice slow BURN!"

He pointed the flame thrower at the children and pulled the trigger, but the blaze was blocked by a red and blue blurr.

"You can give up now, or I can force you to surrender," Supergirl said. "Your choice."

"Don't hate me, Supergirl," Firefly taunted as he shot straight up into the air. "I just want to melt your face!"

.

 **THE DANVERS APARTMENT**

Alex was hard at work on the laptop while M'gann's eyes were glued to the TV news report.  
 _  
"Much of the hospital has been set ablaze as a result of the actions resulting from the perpetuator known simply as 'Firefly'. We've just received word that a dozen children are trapped on the top floor of the West Wing."_

"The perp is one 'Ted Carson'," Barbara said via the Laptop. "Former pyrotechnics employee at CBS. Sent to Arkham Asylum after being diagnosed with pyromania."

"So why is he setting fire to a hospital?" Alex asked aloud.  
 _  
"We have confirmation that Supergirl has arrived at the scene and that Firefly has given chase and in flying towards the other end of the city,"_ the news report continued.

"That building is going to collapse!" Alex shouted. "Kara's fast but she can't be in two places at once!"

"She doesn't have to be," M'gann answered as she started to levitate off the floor. Her shape changed so that she wore a blue cape and an outfit identical to J'onn's martian form.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alex demanded.

The balcony door opened and M'gann disappeared.

"Hank is going to kill me…"

.

 **DOWNTOWN NATIONAL CITY**

Kara wove past the city skyscrapers as Firefly kept shooting.

"Sooner or later you got to run out of fuel!" She called.

"Not before the hospital burns down!" he taunted back.  
 _Damn it,_ she thought. He was leading her further and further away. Every second spent chasing him was one second closer to those kids dying.  
 _  
"I'll rescue the kids. You bring him down."  
_  
It wasn't verbal, but was spoken within her own thoughts.

"M'gann? Is that you?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a figure flying in the opposite direction towards the hospital.  
 _  
"Kick his ass, Kara."_

Kara accelerated until she was forty feet behind Firefly, when suddenly he stopped in mid-air. He holstered the flame-thrower, reached behind his jet pack and produced a gun of the same make as the one used by Slade Wilson, but Kara could see that instead of glowing green with kryptonite, this weapon glowed hot with _molten alloy-lava_.

"Oh Shi-"

Kara ducked as a lance of hot liquid metal shot overhead.

"I hate ray-guns!"

.

"She left us! She left us! Supergirl left us!" A girl kept screaming.

"I'm sure she'll come back once she defeats him," Carter said.

He and the other children huddled together as they felt the heat from the fire getting closer and closer.

"Supergirl never gives up," Garfield added.

The floor beneath them started to grind and suddenly the roof caved in as a support beam fell from the ceiling right above them. One more shake of the floor and the children fell through to the next story down-

And they remained hanging in suspended animation.

"What's happening?" Carter asked.

"Look!" Garfield pointed at a figure hovering across from them. It was a girl, the same age as himself and Carter, but judging from her green skin tone and outfit, she definitely not normal.

"Don't be afraid," M'gann said to the children. Her eyes started to glow as she moved the children towards the hospital courtyard where firefighters were waiting.

"Wow," Garfield whispered.

.

Kara flew straight at Firefly who kept shooting his allow cannon. She was able to dodge most of the rounds, but one managed to hit her hard in the abdomen. While her suit was able to withstand the heat, the force was enough to drop her altitude several meters.

"Either you're the bravest person I've ever faced, or you're a complete fool," Firefly kept taunting. "I must say, Supergirl, that's the first time anyone has tried to actually stop my weaponry by flying into it. So why don't we just end it now?"

He looked around – she was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't tell me I actually busted a cap in that bitch's sorry little-"

"Not even close, fly-boy."

Supergirl came up from underneath and gripped the gun in a vice-like grip. She brought her knee up hard into the jet pack. Grabbing him by the scruff of the collar she shot up straight into the stratosphere until his face started to turn blue.

"Shoot your mouth off now, Firefly!"

"Don't kill me!"

"Why target the hospital? Who sent you?"

"They wanted me to destroy the labs. Please, I was… doing my job."

Kara drew back her fist.

"Wrong answer!"

.

Kara landed at the Hospital courtyard to see a bunch of kids surrounding M'gann.

"Look, it's Supergirl!" One of the kids said.

She strode right up to M'gann.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she whispered.

"What does it look it?" M'gann answered.

"When your uncle finds out, he's going to totally kick your little green-"

They were interrupted as a Cat-Co news van appeared and a camera crew led by James filed out.  
 _  
Not now, damn it!_ Kara thought.  
 _  
"Kara, you just took down a pyromaniac and I just saved these kids. Do your really have to be so grumpy?"_

"I'm not being grumpy. You were supposed to be at home with Alex! And would you stop using your telepathy and talk normally?"

"Supergirl!" James called as he pointed his camera. "Nice upgrades. Who's your new friend?"

M'gann took a step forward. "Hi! I'm M-"

"Miss Martian!" Kara blurted out as she wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder.  
 _  
"'Miss Martian'? Could you be any more lame, Kara?"_

"And you thought my secret identity was a famous celebrity."

"Well, you are definitely a poser for the paparazzi."

"Look who's talking."

.

 **DEO HEADQUARTERS, 5:00PM**

Alex watched as Firefly was thrown into the interrogation room. Throughout his transportation, Hank didn't say a word to her. Normally Hank Henshaw was patient and calm. For the first time ever, Alex thought he was going to explode.

"You and Kara had just one job: to keep her out of sight!" He shouted as he paced back and forth. "Now 'Miss Martian' is trending on Facebook and Twitter!"

"I had no idea she was going to do that, Hank," Alex pleaded.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't need this. I honestly don't," he took a deep sigh. "Tomorrow – the three of you in the test fields. We'll take M'gann through the same course Kara went through when she first signed up."

"You know that Cat Grant wants an exclusive interview with her," Alex said.

Hank ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to my office, I'm going to lock the door, eat a whole pack of Oreos and wish to whatever god is out there that this is all just a very bad dream!"

He stormed off and did just that. Once he was in his office, he closed the door and morphed into his martian form. He was about to down the Oreos when he turned to the shadow in the corner.

"You come all this way for a house visit? You could have just called," J'onn said.

"She performed better than expected," Batman rumbled.

"'Expected'?"

"First Slade Wilson – a mercenary self-trained to take out super-powered targets," Batman replied. "Firefly. There's only one reason why he would be dispatched in National City."

He reached into his utility belt and produced a cheap cigarette lighter that he held in front of J'onn's face.

"You bastard-"

"You try your hardest to fight it, don't you?" Batman lit a flame. "'Hank Henhaw' isn't supposed to have this problem, but J'onn J'onzz – along with every other green martian – has a natural fear of fire; it disrupts your shapeshifting and psionic abilities at the cellular level. That's why your people's 'neighbours' used it as a weapon on Mars."

J'onn startled to quiver. "…Please, stop it."

"Today M'gann nearly sets the kitchen on fire by cooking breakfast. Then she rescues a bunch of schoolkids from a building on fire – and she doesn't so much as flinch. It's obvious," he blew out the flame, " _she's not your niece_."

J'onn recomposed himself. "If you even think of threatening her-"

"I wouldn't," Batman replied. "But just remember: it cost Max Lord half a million dollars to create a pound of synthetic kryptonite strong enough to bring down a kyptonian. For a green martian, all I need is five dollars at 7-Eleven."

.

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
So Batman knows about M'gann's true nature. What is he going to do with that information? And who was it that hired Deathstroke _and_ Firefly?

Until then, please _review_ , _follow_ and _fav!_  
Also feel free to check out my other fics based on Supergirl and other fandom's.


	6. Are you from Venus or Mars?

Okay, just saw _Batman v Superman_ at the cinema on debut night.  
Honest opinion?  
Not so epic as _Man of Steel_ , but nonetheless fun and action-packed. Affleck was surprisingly good as an older, veteran Batman while Jesse Eisenberg provided a new take on Lex Luthor (yes, he will be in this fic in later chapters) as being a young, emotionally disturbed tech-head.

Anyway, on with the show…

Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

 **CHAPTER 6: Are you from Venus or Mars?  
**  
 **NATIONAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL, GENE THERAPY UNIT, 6:30PM**

Batman stood just outside the ruins of the Gene Therapy Unit. Alex Danvers had been kind enough to divert the local law enforcement for an hour so he could have the place to himself and his "assistant."

 _He should be here by now_ , he thought.

"Three… two… one…"

WHOOSH!

"Got your message," Barry/Flash said.

"Punctual as ever," Batman said. "The new suit worked. Very good."

"Thanks," Flash answered. "So how can I help you?"

"We need to know why Firefly picked this place as a target."

"You think it could be hiding some kind of advanced tech like the other attacks?"

"If it is, being in a hospital could mean…" his voice trailed off.

"Biological," Barry finished.

Batman pushed a button on his cowl. "Oracle, do you have the blueprints of the hospital?"

"Uploading it it your HUD now," Barbara replied via the radio. "Wait, that's weird."

"What is it?" Flash asked.

"The blueprints do not display the Gene Therapy Unit," Barbara answered. "All it has is a single elevator shaft."

"Acknowledged," Batman responded.

"I don't think the insurance companies are going to be happy when they learn that this wing wasn't part of the original architecture," Flash said.

The two approached the entrance to the Gene Therapy Unit – A large glass door protecting an empty elevator shaft.

"Looks like the car was destroyed during the attack," Flash commented.  
Batman peered down the shaft. "That's a ninety foot drop that goes way below the hospital's foundations."

"An underground lab?" Flash frowned.

Batman unclipped his grappling gun and prepared for the descent. He dropped down and found himself in a massive hall containing a library of computer consoles. Flash was soon on the floor with him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Barry said. "But are those Playstation consoles stacked on the walls?" There had to be at least a thousand in the room.

"Each one is connected to the other," Batman replied. "The combined computing power is on par with military-grade supercomputers."

"All for mapping the human genome," Flash commented.

"I'm not quite sure," Batman said as they approached the next section of the room containing the labs proper.

Barry approached a desk that had a clip board. "Got a list of team members," he said. "Mark and Marie Logan, assigned to a 'Project Chimera' under the oversight of a 'Dr. Langstrom'. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Kirk Langstrom," Batman repeated, "AKA 'Man-Bat'."

"I thought you sent him to Arkham?"

"I did," Batman replied. "Bruce Wayne even sponsored his treatment and rehabilitation. Once he was released, he tried to get back into his line of work in genetics."

"So what's he doing here?"

Batman approached a workstation and activated the computer.

"I've found a video log recorded yesterday."

 _03/04/2016  
DR. MARK LOGAN_

 _It's been several months and I believe we may be finally getting there._  
 _We've catalogued hundreds of samples, and suffice to say, any attempt at isolating the supposed 'Meta-Gene' have been futile. We are thus coming to the conclusion that such a gene simply doesn't exist._  
 _However, our experiments have not been without loss. We have discovered among our samples taken from confirmed meta-human common genetic markers that can be triggered by outside environmental stimuli – for example, the events in Central City._  
 _I believe that if we can better identify these markers and integrate the data with Dr. Langstrom's previous research, we may open the door to a whole range of solutions to problems that have long plagued humanity. We might even find a cure for Garfield…_

Batman typed GARFIELD_LOGAN into the search. "Born in the United States; spent most of his early childhood in South Africa. Contracted a rare illness known as 'Sakutia' that kills children just after reaching puberty. In order to slow down the rate of infection, Langstrom used the man-bat serum."

"Please don't tell me they turned their own son into a junior Man-Bat?" Flash asked.

"I don't think it's that simple," Batman replied as he opened the next vlog entry:

 _03/04/2016  
DR. MARK LOGAN_

 _We are about to start Phase Two. Garfield will be injected with vaccines harvested from various animals. These are vaccines for the most dangerous diseases on the planet – Ebola, Zika, Dengue Fever – the catch is that these vaccines will never work on a normal homo sapien, but they worked on the animals they came from. Thanks to Dr. Langstrom, we may be able to build an immunological bridge between man and animal._

"Ebola?" Flash repeated. "That's not the kind of thing you can order off Amazon. This lab would have to go through the WHO, CDC-"

"None of which would give a thumbs up to Langstrom given his history," Batman paused.

"Bruce?" Flash asked.

"The League of Assassin's attack on Starling last year," Batman grimaced. "Langstrom was working with Ra's Al-Ghul."

The lightbulb went off. "Woah, wait a minute. You're saying that Langstrom got vaccines for League bio-weapons which he plans on using to make a new meta-human using a school kid as his lab rat?"

"And Firefly's attack wasn't sabotage, he was trying to destroy evidence!" Batman tapped the comm in his mask. "Oracle: contact Alex Danvers. There's going to be a kidnapping attempt."

.

 **ST. EDMUND HALL HIGH SCHOOL, 2:55PM**

"So you still think Supergirl is hotter than Miss Martian?" Garfield asked.

"Of course she is," Carter replied.

"Each to his own, bro," Garfield said.

"This coming from a guy who watches _My Little Pony_."

"If you tell anyone-"

"Like it's a big secret, Gar," Carter said. He lowered his voice and gestured across the room: "What do you think of the new girl?"

"Megan?" Carter replied. "She's kinda nerdy."

"But how many girls in our grade are as slim and stacked like her-"

"Carter and Garfield!" The geography teacher shouted. "Last warning – next time it's detention. Now, who can tell me more about Qurac? Anyone? Megan?"

"Modern Qurac was created in 2007 in what was considered to be the greatest victory on the War on Terrorism," 'Megan Morse' replied.

"That's excellent, Megan-"

"But what I don't get is why there is still so much violence in that area," Megan continued. "They're all human – I mean, they're all the same people group aren't they?"

"Right on both counts," the teacher replied as the bell rang. "All right class, papers are due next Monday!"

"Hey Carter," Garfield called as the two boys made their way to the school carpark. "You taking the metro?"

"Yeah, but mom made Kara my 'escort' again," Carter replied.

"The blonde with the dorky glasses? I thought you said she was cool."

"She is, it's just that she's not very organised and my mom can be really mean to her."

"Come on, your mom can't be any meaner to her than my parents are to me," Garfield replied as he stopped at a black Audi sedan.

"Carter!" Mark Logan said. "Sure you don't want a ride home?"

"No thanks," Carter replied. "My mom sent someone to pick me up."

"Well, anytime you need a ride, just tell Garfield."

"Thanks Dr. Logan," he turned to Garfield. "Will see you tomorrow."

"Later," Garfield replied.

Carter made his way to the bus stop to see Kara waiting for him.

"Hey Carter!" she cheered.

"Hey," Carter answered glumly.

"Oh come on, why the sad face?" Kara asked.

"It's mom," Carter answered. "She's only making you do this because of the attack on the hospital."

"Or maybe I actually want to hang out with you?" Kara smiled. "We're just waiting for my new room mate. It's her first day here."

"Kara!" Megan shouted. "Hi Carter!"

"So how was your first day of school, Megan?" Kara asked.

"It was awesome!" Megan answered. "For P.E. we played hockey, made dry ice in science and in geography we learned about what's happening in Qurac. Speaking of which, I've got a paper to write when we get home."

"Wait, she's staying with you?" Carter asked.

"So I guess that makes us travel buddies!" Megan replied as the three of them boarded the bus.

.

Across the carpark was an unmarked Mustang Saleen.

Alex waited until the Logans left before she switched on the handsfree unit on the steering wheel.

"Hank, target is a 2010 Audi A6. Moving to pursue."

"Acknowledged," Hank answered. "Try to keep your distance to avoid suspicion. We want to take the Logans in before anyone else can get to them."

"Roger," Alex replied as she glanced over her shoulder to see Kara, M'gann and Carter Grant board the bus.

She started to follow the Logans' car, doing her best to stay a hundred yards away. Her eyes darted across the road, trying to see anything suspicious.  
 _  
_The Logans' car moved onto the free way – right in the middle of peak-hour.

 _Damn it.  
_  
She tried her hardest to keep up, but as the traffic got busier, the distance between her car and theirs got wider. Switching to second gear, she accelerated – and that was when she saw it – a black SUV speeding the lane on her right.

Oh no.

.

"It's a one-hundred zone, how fast do you think that SUV and the Mustang are doing?" Marie Logan asked.

Mark Logan shook his head. "There's always got to be some daredevil on the road who thinks that they're above the road rules."

Garfield turned his shoulder to look out the back – the SUV had changed lane so it was now right behind behind them, and it just kept getting closer and closer -

BANG!

"What the hell?" Mark yelled.

"Did he just hit us?" Marie asked.

"Look out!" Garfield screamed.

.

Alex watched as the SUV hit the Logans' car, causing it to smash into the freeway railing. She started to slow down and that's when she saw the driver – a brunette woman in a green martial arts _gi_ and a mask in the shape of a _cat_.

"Oh no you don't!"

.

"Garfield, get down!" Marie cried.

There was a whistling sound as two knives smashed through the windshield.

"Mom? Dad?" Garfield glanced up to see that the driver and passenger seat head rests were stained with blood.  
 _  
"No!"_

The back seat opened as he felt someone grab his leg and drag him his onto the asphalt.

"Why?" he asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Nothing personal, kid," Chesire replied. "But all the same, your parents did their job and their services are no longer required. You on the other hand, you're coming with me."

"Like hell he is!" Alex screamed as she upholstered her pistol.

Instinctively Chesire grabbed the gun by it's barrel rail, and with a tug ripped it apart. With her other hand she threw a ridge-hand at Alex's neck. Alex managed to duck and assumed a combat stance – feet shoulder width apart, fists parallel to her head.

Chesire reached into jacket and drew a pair of _sai_ daggers.

"Come get some," she sneered.

The two charged at each other – Chesire cut high towards Alex's head; she ducked and swung her leg to sweep, only to have Alex jump and lash out with a side-kick to the kidney. Regaining her grounding, Chesire bobbed forward throwing a series of thrusts that Alex tried to keep at bay until one of the _sai_ was able to break her defence and slash her forearm.

"Kyokushin?" Chesire quipped.

"Krav Maga," Alex replied as she threw a hook.

Cheshire blocked against Alex's elbow hard enough to make the whole arm go numb.

"You're good," Chesire said as she plunged her _sai_ deep into Alex shoulder.

"Arrrgh!" The pain forced her down.

"-but not so good enough," Chesire turned back to the sedan. "Now where was the little darling-"

"ROAAAAAR!"

"What the-?!"

Chesire found herself pinned down by a fully grown lion with a bright green coat.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" It screamed.

.

.

.

 **DEO HEADQUARTERS**

"Feed from the drone should be coming in now," Agent Vasquez said.

"Onscreen," Hank ordered.

The screen displayed a birds-eye view of the highway.

"Agent Danvers in down," Vasquez declared.

"Copy that," Hank said as he sat at the station next to Vasquez and picked up a headset. "Open Channel: HENSHAW: JULIET-LIMA-ALPHA."

A second screen opened at Hank's station that displayed the faces of Flash, Batman, Superman and Green Arrow.

"Gentleman, I'm sending you a video feed of a kidnapping in progress. Agent Danvers has engaged the perp."

"Acknowledged," Batman said.

"I recognise her," Oliver commented. "Jade Nguyen, AKA 'The Chesire Cat'."

"League of Assassins member?" Superman asked.

"Senior acolyte," Oliver replied.

"Then Alex is outmatched," Batman commented.

"Wait, is that a lion attacking Chesire? Where's the Logan kid?" Superman asked.

"Uh, that _is_ Garfield Logan," Flash answered.

"Hank," Batman started, "Supergirl and Miss Martian-"

"Are unavailable due to 'civilian affairs'."

.

"Get off me!"

Chesire managed to throw the lion off her, which morphed back to Garfield.

"So your parents' experiments were successful," Chesire said.

"I will make you suffer for what you did," Garfield said.

"You'll get your chance," Chesire tossed a smoke bomb and vanished from the scene.

"Come back!" Garfieled yelled. He turned back to the car. His parents lay there lifeless.

"I promise," he whispered. "I will do everything to make her, to make _them_ suffer for what they did."

Behind him, Alex stirred. She reached for her shoulder and pulled out the _sai_. Luckily Chesire missed the bones and only stabbed the trapezius. She glanced up to see Garfield glance over his shoulder.

"Garfield…"

He spread his arms, turned into a bird and flew away.

.

 **CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA**

"I can't believe your mom is Cat Grant, Carter," Megan said.

"That's the fourth time you said that Meg," Kara smiled.

"But you got to admit that it must be cool being the son of a multi-billionaire," Megan continued.

"It's not as awesome as it sounds," Carter replied.

The three of them were about to enter the lobby, only to see Cat standing at the doorway.

"Miss Grant," Kara greeted.

"Keera," Cat answered.

"Mom, this is Megan," Carter said.

"Hi," Megan smiled sweetly.

"She's in my geography class," Carter explained.

"Charmed," Cat answered flatly. "Carter, I need to take you home immediately."

"Mom-"

"I'll explain on the way."

Carter sighed and turned to Kara and Megan. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Megan held up her iPhone. "F-for-f?"

Carter smiled and gave her a nod. "Don't forget to add Garfield."

"Carter," Cat called.

"Coming, Mom," Carter replied as he fell in step alongside Cat.

"That was your boss? She seems nice," Megan said. "Can't wait for the interview."

"You're not actually thinking of going through with that are you?" Kara replied. "And what the hell is F-for-f?"

"'Follow for a follower'," Megan answered. "You know, Instagram, Snapchat."

"You have an insta account?"

"'Megan Morse' has twenty posts and fifty followers. Mostly boys from school."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you're settling into Earth life a bit too quickly?"

 _"Kara, I've spent the past fifty years on the battlefields of Mars,"_ Megan replied telepathically. _"The past couple days have been some of the most fun I've had in my life!"_

" _But just remember that M'gann M'orzz has responsibilities too,_ " Kara switched back to verbal speech. "So, what do you think about earth boys?"

"Human guys are so cute," Megan blushed. "You know that Carter has the biggest crush on you."

"Me? He's Supergirl's biggest fanboy."

"That's not what the neuron's were telling me."

"You read his thoughts?!"

"Oh _Keeera_ , please take my boy home with you, he gets sooo lonely," Megan said in Cat's voice.

"That's not funny!"

"Kara!" James yelled as he and Winn raced across the lobby.

"Have you heard the news?" Winn asked.

"We just picked up Carter from school," Kara replied. "What's happened."

James lowered his gaze. "There was an… incident on the freeway."

.

 **NATIONAL CITY PORT, 7:30PM**

Chesire arrived at warehouse located in front of Dock #7.

"You're late," Slade Wilson said.

"I was chasing the boy," Chesire answered. "I had no idea his powers would kick in that quickly."

Slade jabbed an accusing finger. "You let him escape and you left that DEO agent alive-"

"I wouldn't worry about Agent Danvers, Mr. Wilson," the voice came from none other than Maxwell Lord. Behind him was Malcolm Merlyn.

"These exercises are simply tests," Merlyn explained. "What matters is that we have acquired the technology to stand up to our enemies."

"But the Justice League is growing in numbers," Chesire said. "The kryptonian's cousin has aligned herself with the Batman as well as the Arrow. And now this Martian girl the media is making a big deal about."

"We – that is, us as well as our respective partners – will deal with them in due time," Lord said. "Our technologies have proven that these 'heroes', while stronger than us, are still mortal. And if they can be hurt, they will die."

"Then everyone will be able to see… _The Light_ ," Merlyn smiled.

.

 **Author's notes:**

And so the villains have been revealed. But let me say that Merlyn and Lord aren't the only masterminds behind the attacks. There definitely will be more DC villains appearing later in the fic.

The title for this chapter was borrowed by the song "Venus or Mars?" by Australian dance duo Jackson-Mendoza (look it up a Youtube – everything good about the 90s summed up in 3min)

 _Next chapter:_  
\- Where's Garfield/Beast Boy?  
\- Cat interviews M'gann (lots of akward questions that will make Kara's - or Keeera - job difficult)

Until then, enjoy the Supergirl/Flash crossover, the previews look like it will be an epic episode.  
Click the hell out of the Fav and Follow buttons, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
I appreciate all of those who have subscribed to this fic, but I really want to read your reviews so that what I'm writing is true to the fandom as well as the DC lore in general.


	7. If she's green, she's got to be seen

Hey everyone!

 _Previously on Supergirl_ : How awesome was the Flash crossover!? Kara and Barry definitely made a great team, and I lost it when Cat broke the 4th Wall by saying that Kara, Winn and James "look like the racially diverse cast of a CW show."  
So since Cat deduced Flash's identity, do you think she'll start to have suspicions about Kara again? (Something I'll play with in this chapter)

 _Previously on Arrow_ : No more Olicity?! Felicity has actually gone through a lot this season – becoming CEO of Palmer Tech, getting paralysed, getting engaged, and now breaking up with Ollie.

Anywhoo, this chapter will probably only make sense to those who have either read Scott Snyder's brilliant run on _Batman (New52)_ and/or have seen the _Batman vs Robin_ DC Animated feature. I'll be taking bits and pieces of both and "hero-swapping".

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7: If she's green, she's got to be seen**

STAR CITY MORGUE, 5:30PM

"I'd hate to state the obvious, but it looks like our victim – a Mr. Daveed Jabr – was victim of a home invasion and assault," the pathologist said. "Cuts to the major arteries, but what did the job was the cut to the throat."

"Sever the jugular and make him choke on his own blood," Detective Lance replied.

"Well that's Star City for you after dark," the pathologist said. "Speaking of which I should be going."

"Certainly," Lance reached into his wallet and produced a fifty dollar bill. "Not a word to anyone."

"Deal," the pathologist said as he snatched the bill. "Just make sure to turn the lights off on your way out."

"Good night," Lance said. He waited for the pathologist to leave before he took out his cell phone and turned on the camera.

"Felicity?" he asked.

"I'm here, Detective," Felicity replied through the phone's speaker.

"Oliver not with you?"

"We've had… complications. The wedding has been cancelled indefinitely."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"But let's focus on the task at hand," Felicity said. "So what have we got?"

"Our victim is one 'Daveed Jabr', age forty-three," Lance started. "Strength coach for the Star City University wrestling team. Also runs a part-time personal training service from his studio in the glades. Pathologist says home invasion and assault."

"But you're sceptical?"

"One, we ran his name through the database and this is obviously a fake ID. Secondly there's something familiar about the handiwork."

"Give me a sec," Felicity said. "Okay, got something. Daveed Jabr, born in Lebanon. Enlisted in the French Foreign Legion at the age of eighteen, trained in Morocco before being stationed in Afghanistan. That's when the trail goes dark. He suddenly shows up in Star City in 2014 as an accredited trainer."

"It gets better," Lance said. He panned the camera towards a tattoo on left shoulder. "Look familiar?"

"League of Assassins," Felicity said. "There was an attack in National City yesterday. Connection?"

"I thought the League had been disbanded," Lance said. "I didn't believe it. I started to worry about members forming their own factions." He moved the camera to Jabr's hands. "Callouses on the knuckles as well as scars from cuts on the forearm consistant with martial arts training."

"Check the palms and calves," Felicity asked.

Lance turned Jabr's wrist. "Palms are swollen like rock. Reminds me of Ted Grant, Laurel's kickboxing trainer."

"So this guy was a teacher," Felicity commented. "And it looks like he outlived his services."

"But who was he teaching?" Lance asked.

"Is the murder weapon there?"

"Not really interesting," Lance said as he produced an evidence bag containing a knife. "The knife is specially weighted for throwing. Stainless steel, serrated edge."

"Wait-" Felicity interrupted. "Hold it closer, there's a symbol on the handle."

It was an _owl_.

.

 **CATCO WORLDWIDE MEDIA, 6PM**

"Keeera, you know that intentionally working back after hours to get overtime is not professional," Cat called from her office.

"Just organizing the prints, Miss Grant," Kara replied.

"Tomorrow. You. Home. Now. Go," Cat said.

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara picked up her handbag. "Have a good night."

"Oh and Keeera," Cat said. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh, Wednesday?"

"Miss Martian made her appearance on _Monday_ ," Cat sighed. "The Flash – or _Barry_ – didn't even bother sticking around and he was only in town for a day. Apparently this world's version of him doesn't have that same sense of publicity. Is this girl going to do a runner as well?"

"Well, it is a school night," Kara smiled as she made her way to the elevator. Once the doors were closed, she reached under her sweater and pushed a button on her suit's utility belt.

"Alex, the bugs are in place."

"Let's roll out the red carpet for M'gann," Alex replied.

.

From a rooftop across the street, Alex sat next to Hank as the two of them looked down at Cat's office balconly.

"Is this really necessary?" Alex asked.

"I know it's her idea, but I want to know what she get's asked and how she will answer. Sure you want to be out here with you shoulder in a sling?"

"I'm fine. I think we were quite clear: 'nothing about identity', 'nothing about DEO'," Alex replied.

"But Cat Grant can be clever, " Hank said. "She was able to make Kara admit that she was Clark's cousin with little effort. Speaking of which-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Kara said as she landed behind them carrying three ice cream cones.

"This isn't a picnic, it's a… special operation!" Hank exclaimed. "You know what flavour I prefer don't you?"

"Cookies and cream?" Kara offered him the cone.

"Martian's kryptonite."

.

Cat sat at her desk typing at her keyboard.

tap-tap-tap

The sound came from her balcony. Getting out of her she, she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hello? Supergirl? Is that you?"

Nothing.

"Must be a breeze."

She turned around, only to see an attractive teenage girl with brown hair and green skin sitting at her desk.

"Hi!" M'gann said.

.

 **OLIVER QUEEN'S APARTMENT**

Oliver kept typing Felicity's phone number into his cell phone.

"Come on Felicity, pick up," he said aloud. For the past half hour, all he got was either the busy tone or voicemail.

Damn it.

He stepped towards the window of the apartment and looked out at the skyline.  
 _  
I should be out there_ , he thought.

His phone rang-

"-felicity, I-"

"It's Lance," came the reply.

"Detective, I-"

"Oliver, I just heard the bad news. I'm sorry to heart it," Lance replied. "But there's bigger fish to fry: an Assassin teacher was killed last night, presumably by a student-"

CRAAAASH!

The window shattered as a figure burst through and kicked Oliver hard.

"Oliver? Oliver!?" Lance's voice echoed through the phone.

Oliver got back up and confronted the figure – just as tall as himself, dressed head to toe in black. It's eyes were concealed by a pair of gold-plated goggles that gave it an avian appearance. Slung over either shoulder was a set of knives and a sword.

The Talon unsheathed a pair of knives.

"Oliver Queen: _THE COURT OF OWLS HAS SENTANCED YOU TO DEATH_!"

.

.

"So you're Supergirl's new sidekick," Cat started as she switched on her notetaker.

"I don't think that's official yet, but K-, I mean, Supergirl has been helping me settle in," M'gann replied.

"So are really from Mars? How long have you been on Earth?"

"I'm from Cydonia, to be exact. I only just arrived last week."

"But NASA has seen dozens of probes to Mars, and there hasn't even been the slightest hint of life on the surface."

"That would be because the surface and all life on it was incinerated during the war. Most of the remaining survivors have been forced to live underground."

"The war?"

"Between the green and white martians."

"White Martians? Like the one that attacked recently?"

"That was a recon scout."

"So there are more of you," Cat replied. "So, that green guy who stopped Supergirl when she went off the rails…"

"That was my uncle J'onn."

"'Uncle J'onn'," Cat repeated. "And your name would be-"

"No comment."

"Oh? Well, forgive me for being blunt, but I fail to see the family resemblance. Your uncle definitely looks more like martian while you look like a cheerleader covered in food coloring."

"Well, given all the negative press Uncle J'onn has been getting, I thought this appearance would make things easier."

"So that's not your real form?"

"I can assume any appearance I choose," M'gann replied as she morphed into a mirror image of Cat.

"Oh my-" Cat gasped.

"You like?"

"Please change back!"

M'gann changed back. "I just love seeing how people react to that!"

"You have a sense of humor. So, powers and abilities. You can obviously fly and you have super-speed."

"Yes and no," M'gann replied. "By changing my form, I can also shift my weight and density. We combine this with telekinesis to move around."

"And that's how you saved the kids at the hospital. What else can you do?"

"I also have telepathic abilities."

"You can read minds?"

"As well as speak non-verbally," M'gann replied. "Your full name is Catherine Jane Grant. Mother of Adam and Carter. You began your journalism career after finishing high school as an intern at the Daily Planet. Published your first gossip column at twenty-one. Was offered a position as a White House Press secretary but turned in down as you didn't agree with the President's views on-"

"All of that is available on Wikipedia."

"Carter likes to watch _Game of Thrones_ on his iPad after you go to bed and you will only use aloe-scented toilet paper which you order in bulk from a producer in France."

"That's… let's move on. About you shape-shifting ability. You could turn into anyone or anything you like, and even what I'm seeing now, as well as what we published the other day-" she pointed at a cover photo depecting Supergirl and Miss Martian together "-is just a 'wardrobe selection'."

"Correct."

"I want to see it."

"See what?"

"Your true form."

"That's a bit… you saw how scared people got when they saw Uncle J'onn-"

"Will you, or won't you?"

"Alright," M'gann changed into her natural green martian form.

Cat only gave a shrug. "You look harmless to me. I'm curious, could you mimic another superhero's abilities?"

"You mean, could I actually become… Supergirl?"

.

"She's on to us!" Kara panicked.

"Abort mission!" Alex yelled

.

"It would only be an illusion. I would look and talk like Supergirl, but in order to duplicate her powers I'd have to create the image in your mind," M'gann explained. "But seriously, why would I want to do that? Just having one Supergirl is awesome enough isn't it?"

"It is. So, Superman stands for 'truth, Justice and the American Way'. What do martians believe in?"

"Equality and fairness for all sentient beings."

"Ever been to Gotham?" Cat asked.

"Huh?"

"Supergirl's new costume is basically a carbon copy of what Batgirl wears."

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that," M'gann smiled sheepishly. "I mean, why would she hang out with a bunch of people who go out at night dressed like bats? Did you know that there was apparently this one time years ago when Batman used kryptonite and kicked Superman right between the-"

"Helloo," Supergirl called as she descended onto the balcony. "I see you two have gotten acquainted."

"Speak of the devil," Cat said. "We were just discussing your upgrades. A bit expensive on a vigilante's salary, don't you think?"

"It's a tailored fit," Supergirl replied. "I was just coming to collect Miss M. It's getting late-"

"Wait just one second you two," Cat interrupted. "Supergirl, it's obvious that you're made some interesting connections lately. And Miss Martian-" she took a step closer to both of them – "Thankyou for saving my son's life."

"We're just doing our duty, Miss Grant," M'gann said.

Cat sighed. "Any luck finding Garfield Logan?"

"We're still looking," M'gann answered. "He could be anywhere."

"One more thing: It's obvious that you're still new to this and you've got access to some good teachers," Cat continued. "Supergirl, her cousin, Flash, the Batman, the Arrow – they give it their all. It may feel like fun and games now, but there will come a time when your limits and convictions will be tested."

"That's deep…" M'gann said.

"And when that time comes, the decision to take whatever steps, whatever sacrafices, has to be your choice and yours alone. No one can force it, no one can demand it."  
 **  
**.

.

It was just Oliver and the Talon.

But still, Oliver knew, he had to be careful. Never know who's watching or who else could show up. And that meant not going all the way.

Oliver threw a kick to the solar plexus; a spear-hand to the jugular. Each strike was blocked effortlessly.

"All, play time's over."

He threw himself forward, wrapping his forearm tight around the Talon's throat into a choke-  
And the Talon didn't so much as flinch.

Oliver brought up his other arm to tighten the choke. It only took eleven pounds of pressure to collapse a windpipe, Oliver had to be pushing at least a hundred.

 _He must be on something_ , Oliver thought. Some kind of steroid? Mirakuru? Venom?

Finally there was the sickening _CRUNCH_ of the neck bones breaking.

Oliver let go and dropped the Talon - who merely got back up and popped it's neck back into place.

 _What the hell?_

The Talon pounced, plunging one of it's knives through Oliver's back, another lodged in his bicep.

"How do you wish to die, Oliver?" The Talon taunted. "Shall I snap your spine? Bleed you out? Cut off your feet? I know - I'll just hurt you more!"

He hooked Oliver hard against the temple, another jab to the ribs, a knee to the gut.

Oliver could feel his bones almost floating in his body. Blood was filling all the wrong places.

Finally the Talon lashed out a spin kick that sent Oliver through the window and spiralling down to the ground below.

"It is done," the Talon said. "And now Star City shall see just how much the Arrow has failed them."

.

.

Next chapter:

\- M'gann's hunt for Beast boy begins  
\- The identity of the Star City Talon will be revealed – and the revelation will change Team Arrow forever!

Until then, Follow , Fav, Share (if viewing on a mobile device) and REVIEW!


	8. Broken Wings

A/N: Apologies for the delay, but the Season finalies of _Arrow_ and _Supergirl_ have obviously thrown a spanner into the mix of my story outline

 **Previously on Arrow:** NOOOOOOO! I know that Arrow fans have mixed feelings about Laurel – you either love or hate her, so I was shocked that she was killed off, especially given Black Canary's role in the wider DC Universe as well as the lore of Green Arrow itself. So in this fic, I am going to play on the notion of Arrow characters not always staying dead, BWAHAHA!

 **Previously on Supergirl:** Can I say how much I love Dave Harewood as J'onn J'onzz? He looks perfect in the makeup, but he also fleshes out both J'onn's heartache and compassion.  
And poor Alex wearing the kryptonite Armor under Non's control. For some reason I don't think "Martha" will stop the fight (sorry, couldn't resist!)

Arrow, Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

.

.

. 

**CHAPTER 8: Broken Wings**

IRON HEIGHTS PRISON, ONE WEEK AGO

"Hey Dahrk, got a visitor."

Damien was escorted not to the vistor's lounge, but to an interrogation room.  
Once he was seated, he grimaced upon seeing the visitor.

"Have you found the piece of the idol yet?" he asked.

"I'm afraid your time here is going to have to wait," Malcolm answered. 'But that's not why I'm here."

"You're here to recruit me into your own little band, aren't you? What do you call yourselves? 'The Light'? Pretty ironic given who we are, isn't it? Let me guess, it was ol' Lex's idea, wasn't it? Or that little twerp Lord."

"You should be thankful that he's the one who was generous enough to nominate you for a seat on the board," Malcolm replied. "But sadly, the decision hinges upon my vote, and I'm honestly not convinced."

"I thought that securing you and Thea a place in Genesis would suffice."  
Malcolm shook his head. "To truly fulfil the title of 'Ra's Al Ghul' a man must transcend the divide between life and death."

"Ah," Damien grinned. "That's it. You want to live forever, very noble. The only thing that's missing is the Lazarus pit, which you no longer have unless you've… oh please don't tell me you're trying to actually replicate the process."

"My success has been… limited."

"Let me guess, you tried pouring the waters onto dead flesh, but without the root stream from which a Lazarus pit originates from at the exact location, all you've got is a resurrected body that's going to go _Walking Dead_ in a month unless you find a solution that you desperately hope I have, right?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a mind reader."

"I'm not at that level yet," Damien admitted. "But unfortunately that information is something I wouldn't know where to begin with. Hell, even the previous Ra's couldn't figure out how the thing worked even though he's took a dip every twenty years."

"So I'm wasting my time," Malcolm started to make his way to the door.

"Wait," Damian started. "Have you tried contacting the Court?"

"They're a myth, a cheap story to send little boys to sleep at night."

"Tell that to your understudy from Gotham."

Malcolm paused. "Keep talking."

"He and his little crew had a little run in with the court recently," Damian explained. "Bruce barely survived his encounter with these… 'Talons'. Young Richard on the other hand, well it was surprising family reunion between him and his great-grandfather," Damian let out a chuckle and started to sing:

 ** _Beware the court of owls,  
that watches all the time,  
ruling from a shadow perch,  
behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth,  
they watch you in your bed,  
speak not a whispered word of them  
or they'll send the talon for your head._**

.

 **STAR CITY, TODAY, 6:10PM**

The Talon lashed out a spin kick that sent Oliver through the window and spiraling down to the ground below.

Oliver could feel the tug of gravity upon his body. Within seconds he's be spread across the sidewalk-

And he found himself suspended three feet above the ground. He glanced over his shoulder to see that his feet were shackled by a glowing green bungee cord being held by a figure levitating thirty feet above him.

"Clark changing into his suit mid-air is understandable. No doubt Bruce has probably tried it, but I honestly don't see you doing it, Ollie," Hal Jordan said.

"Base jumping has never been part of my strategy," Oliver replied as Hal gently lowered him to the ground. "Did you see him?"

"The ninja who kicked you out?" Hal asked. "League member?"

"Doubt it. I actually broke his neck and he just kept coming at me."

Hal let out a long whistle. "You're lucky I was in town. Was going to drop off some intel. You sure that wasn't a League member?"

"What have you got, Hal?"

"Been following a tip off from my friends in Air Traffic Control. Looks like our buddy Malcolm Merlyn has been jetsetting."

.

 **NATIONAL CITY, 4:45AM, TWO DAYS LATER  
**  
M'gann hovered between the skyscapers, her iPhone in one hand going through her social media.

"Come on Garfield, where are you?" she said aloud.

Finally there was a single ring tone:

 **BEASTBOY2002 is typing  
** _Megan r u there?_

"Garfield!" she gasped.

 **xxHELLOMEGANxx  
** _Gar where r u? we r worried_

 **BEASTBOY2002  
** _you saw the news_

 **xxHELLOMEGANxx  
** _Gar im so sorry. But where r u?_

 **BEASTBOY2002  
** _Im a freak. I don't want 2 c any1_

 **xxHELLOMEGANxx  
** _ur not a freak Gar. I want to help u_

 **BEASTBOY2002  
** _How?_

 **xxHELLOMEGANxx  
** _What if I told you Supergirl is my best friend?_

 **BEASTBOY2002  
** _Every girl in elementary says that_

 **xxHELLOMEGANxx  
** _Im not joking_

M'gann sighed. "This is how Kara must feel everyday. All these powers, never being able to say-"

 **BEASTBOY2002  
** _Just u and me?_

.

 **NATIONAL CITY BOTANICAL GARDEN, 5:45AM**

M'gann landed in the park and morphed into Megan Morse.

"Garfield! Garfield?"

"Over here," came the reply.

M'gann looked over her shoulder to see Garfield standing behind her. The boy's hair was uncomed, his eyes baggy and his skin, M'gann noted, was slightly green.

"Gar!" She ran over and embraced him tightly.

"Good to see you too, Meg," the boy awkwardly.

"Sorry," M'gann took a step back. "Garfield, listen… I know all about what happened with your parents, the experiments."

Garfield lowered his eyes. "I was twelve when it started. One day I just started to get sick. The doctors said that whatever was causing it was incurable. That's when my parents met Dr Langstrom."

"Did he-?"

Garfield nodded. "He started me with gene therapy. After that were the vaccinations. All of a sudden I started to get urges."

"Urges?"

"Like, the desire to eat worms, or walk on all fours. And when my parents were killed, that's when I felt it take over."

"Oh Gar," she embraced him again, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"…You're not afraid?"

M'gann sighed. "This is going to be weird, by my name isn't 'Megan'."

Before she could continue an unmarked SUV rolled into view, and out of it stepped a black man and the woman Garfield remembered from the attack-

"You lied to me!" he screamed.

"Garfield!" M'gann cried.

He began to run, but before he could get anywhere he was stopped as a blue and red blur blocked his path.

"We don't want to hurt you," Supergirl said. "We just want to help."

Garfield was stunned. He looked over at M'gann.

"You're really-"

M'gann morphed into Miss Martian. "I was just about to say it."

Alex and Hank came over.

"Son, I believe we can help you with what you're going through," Hank said as he changed into J'onn. "Trust me, I've been there."

Garfield's jaw dropped.

The scene was interrupted as Kara 's suit comm chirped.

"Batgirl… I'm in the middle of… Oh God, no. No!"

Kara's knees started to collapse as she lifted her tear-filled eyes towards Alex.

"Something's happened to Laurel."

.

 **STAR CITY CEMETARY, 1:30PM NEXT DAY**

"

We have entrusted our sister _Laurel_ to God's mercy,  
and we now commit _her_ body to the ground:  
earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Kara watched as Oliver, Detective Lance, Barry, Bruce, Dick and Clark carried Laurel's coffin to the grave site.

Barbara stepped forward and placed a batarang on the coffin.

"It was short, but fun, Black Canary," she said.

Thea, Felicity and Kara each placed a rose before the coffin was lowered.

Kara gazed up at Detective Lance. As hard as it was to believe, it appeared that he had aged years in a matter of days.

Once the coffin was lowered, Lance stormed off. As soon as he reached his car, he beat his fist against the hood.

"I'll find you, you sons of bitches!"

Oliver was about go after him, but was stopped by Bruce. "Let him go."

Oliver sighed. "First Sara, now Laurel. Two children he's lost because of us."

"You can't blame yourself Oliver. She knew the risks as did you."

Oliver turned to him, "Did Gordon send you the case files for the Gotham Talons?"

Bruce nodded. "We need to brief the team."

"And the 'kids'?"

"Time to bring them on board."

.

 **THE FOUNDRY, 5:30PM**

Supergirl stepped out of the elevator only to find that the "Arrow Cave" was empty except for Curtis Holt, who was sitting at the computer.

"I was told you were coming," he said. "Right this way."

He ushered Kara to a room behind the main armoury. Kara couldn't believe her eyes.

"You have a _Zeta_ _tube?_ Even Krypton hadn't even got this far advanced!"

"We just installed it," Curtis answered. "But the others are waiting on the other side."

Kara stepped onto the pad. "Anything I should know about?"

"First of all, do not move a muscle. Secondly, when you reach the other side, you will have an instinctive gag reflex that will force you to inhale. Lastly, just remember that there was a funeral today."

"Understood."

Kara exhaled as she was wrapped in a blinding white light – and found herself in a corridor looking at a steel bulkhead. Stepping around a corner, she found herself on a platform staring at outer space. Right below her was Earth.

"I wouldn't stare too long, you might get vertigo," a voice said.

Kara turned to see a handsome man wearing an Air Force bomber jacket.

"I'm Hal Jordan," he said. "Welcome to the Watchtower. I'm a-"

"Green Lantern," Kara finished. "You were the one who sighted the martian ship, right?"

Hal smiled. "I take it Miss Martian is adjusting to Earth well, then?"

"She has her ups and downs. I visited Oa with my family once. Are there any other human Lanterns?"

"Three: Guy Gardner, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner. I'm surprised that there's never been a kryptonian GL before."

"You'd have to ask the Guardians about that one."

The Zeta tube switched on and the computer announced the new arrivals:  
"RECOGNISED: B01- Nightwing, B16 – Batgirl, B06 – Speedy."

"Kara!" Thea called as the two girls embraced.

"We wanted to talk to you during the funeral," Barbara explained. "But Bruce had things to plan."

"I take it he does that."

"He's never liked funerals," Dick said. "Especially since Jason died."

"Jason?" Kara asked.

"The second Robin," Barbara answered. "Bruce took him on when Dick turned twenty-one and adopted the 'Nightwing' identity."

"What happened?"

"Joker," Hal replied, crossing his arms. "After that Bruce became… distant, pragmatic."

"That was the past," Dick said. "But how awesome is this place?!"

"Wait, you didn't know-?" Thea asked.

Barbara shook her head. "We had no idea that that Wayne-Tech and Queen Consolidated were building a Space Station. How much does all of this cost?"

"All of the essential parts were assembled on Earth," Hal answered. "The Lanterns put it in orbit, hence saving the costs on rockets and shuttles."

"Clever," Kara said.

"All personel, please report to the control centre," the voice came from Superman.

The control centre was just as spectacular as the view of space outside: A table surrounded by computers, TV screens and holo projectors displaying news media, weather patterns, police reports. Seated already were Batman, Superman, Oliver, Felicity, Hank and Flash.

"Welcome," Superman said. "Please be seated. Given the current circumstances we would have all liked a moment to grieve, but the present situation requires that all of us be brought up to speed. Oliver?"

"As most of you know, Laurel was killed by Damien Darkh. He has managed to regain control of his powers and no doubt seeks to increase it. He was working with Malcolm Merlyn and League of Assassins loyalists. Bruce?"

"Over the past year, there have been attacks on business and organisations dedicated to developing-"

"RECOGNISED: B05 – Miss Martian," the Watchtower computer announced.

"What the heck?" Flash said.

"Hank, did you give her-" Felicity asked.

"No," Hank answered.

"Hey everyone!" M'gann called. "I was meaning to go to the funeral but I had to look after Garfield-"

"How exactly did you get access to the National City Zeta tube?" Batman demanded.

"It's right next to Uncle J'onn's oreo cache in the DEO headquarters," M'gann replied innocently. "You know, you should really think about calibrating your voice modulator, it makes you sound like Oscar the Grouch passing a stone-"

"Sit. Down. _Now_."

"Yes, sir."

"As I was saying," Batman continued. "The first attack was Wayne-Tech's R&D server being hacked and the patent archive being downloaded – that's six terabytes of designs for devices we're using in the field. Recently Slade Wilson tried to steal the Palmer Tech power cell while armed with a kryptonite gun. Firefly tried to burn down the gene therapy unit with napalm and a molten-metal cannon. And now Oliver was attacked by a Talon."

"Each of these attacks were done with anticipation that one of us would be there," Flash commented.

"The recent Talon attack was a direct assault," Oliver said. "Barry."

"I corroborated the Star City CSI's investigation with the case files Comissioner James Gordon in Gotham," Barry said as he typed in a few commands on his tablet and brought up a holo of an old sepia-tinted photograph depicting a young man.

"William Cobb, born 1901. Dick's Great-grandfather. Spent most of his early life in Gotham where he was raised by his mother. Joined Haley's during his teens where has was trained in knife throwing and acrobatics – as an initiation into the Court of Owls. This photo was taken when he was thirty-" the image shifted to a CCTV still of the Batcave showing Cobb in full Talon armor strapped to a gurney – "this was taken last year."

"He hasn't aged a day!" Kara exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Thea asked. "A Lazarus pit?"

"Not quite," Batman replied. "Blood tests showed that Cobb's cells are saturated with a chemical _similar_ to the Lazarus waters but not as potent."

"There have been attempts to duplicate the effects of the Lazarus pit, but they always come short," Nightwing explained. "We think that they key is not just chemical, but environmental."

Thea nodded. "Nanda Parbat is in a high-altitude location with a usually unchanging climate."

"All of the confirmed locations of Lazarus Pits are in the immediate vicinity of Ley lines and sites linked to the spiritual realm by the native cultures," Batman continued. "One thing these location definitely have are strong electro-magnetic anomalies."

"So without a strong electro-magnetic charge-" Kara started.

"All we're left with is 'Diet Lazarus'," Hal finished. "The flesh will experience temporary resuscitation but will eventually decay unless it receives a supplement."

"For the Talons it's an alloy known as Electrum that is deposited into the body," Barry added. "The Star City CSI team found deposits of it in Oliver's apartment."  
"That explains how the Talon was able to keep attacking Oliver with a broken neck," Hank commented.

"Barry," Oliver asked softly. "The Talon clearly knew I was the Arrow. Was a DNA test run?"

"I was hoping you _wouldn't_ ask, but yes. This was the closest match on police records," Barry grimaced. He brought up a DNA profile:

MATCH FOUND: **QUEEN, THEA**

"Impossible!" Thea cried out.

.

 **THE RESIDENCE OF DAMIAN DARHK, STAR CITY**

"I failed you," The Talon said.

"Not at all," Malcolm said warmly as he reached forward and removed the Talon's mask. "You've trained and persevered, and even though Oliver Queen just happened to have friends who were passing through, you have shown that you are more than competent, and for that, I am proud."

"When will we reveal our plans to the Justice League?" the Talon asked.

"In time," Malcolm said as he picked up a syringe containing the electrum mixture. "You must rest. It's like a game of chess: We've moved our piece, our partners will move theirs. And just when our enemies are about to move, they will find themselves surrounded with nowhere to run."

"Thankyou," The Talon said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything. Giving me my life back, the training, the _mission_ ," the Talon placed a gloved hand on Malcolm's shoulder. "I will succeed where my sister failed you… _Father_."

.

Thea's face went white.

"… _Tommy?"_

"But why-?" Kara asked.

"Simple," Superman answered, "Merlyn and Darhk are building up an army – and on the frontlines will be enemies that we can't kill."

"So what do we do?" Batgirl asked.

"That's where you-" Superman gestured towards Kara, Thea, Dick, Barbara and M'gann "-will come in."

"The Justice League will continue it's mission in responding to global threats," Batman added. "At the same time, there are times when we have to do things behind closed doors away from public eyes to reduce panic and geo-political conflict."

"You want us to do Black-Ops?" Kara asked.

"Your assignments will cover recon, espionage and the engaging of hard-to-reach targets," Batman answered. "Black Canary was supposed be on the team, but without her-"

"Hello, M'gann, why don't we just bring her back like Thea's brother?" M'gann asked.

The room went silent.

"When Sara was brought back, she was crazy," Felicity answered.

"Sara was already in a state of advanced decay," Oliver replied. "It's only been thirty-six hours."

Everyone turned to Barry.

"It's… possible," Barry put on his cowl. "There can be absolutely no room for error."

.

.

. 

**Next Chapter**

\- Talon-Canary!

In the coming chapters I definitely have more fight scenes on the drawing board; no real plans for pairings. Hopefully the end of TV Season break will give me some "space" **  
**  
Until then, Follow, Fav, Share (if viewing on a mobile device) and REVIEW!


	9. Seance

**Previously on _Supergirl_ :  
**How intense was Kara vs Non + J'onn vs Indigo?  
So J'onn got a full pardon and got his job back! Yay! On the side, what do you guys think of an Eliza/J'onn pairing? She seemed to be genuinely "curious" in J'onn, plus he's already in the role of de-facto step-father to Alex and Kara (not saying I'll do it, but just a thought).

So it looks like SG has been renewed for a 2nd season, and the producers may be moving to CW. I'm curious at to how this will appear on the show if they'll stick to the multiverse or if they'll have a "Crisis" kind of event.

 **Previously on Arrow:  
** Loved how this episode flashed back between the death of Tommy and Laurel (and it fits perfectly with what I'm planning for this fic!).  
But how amazing was Paul Blackthorne's acting? He really brought out just much Det. Lance is hurting; the guy deserves an Emmy for Best Supporting Actor, don't you think?  
I've also just started playing _Batman: Arkham Knight_ – who do you think handled the loss of their daughters better: Lance or Gordon?

And what the hell is with Thea sleeping with the villain's henchman? Now she's trapped "Under the Dome"! Bwahaha!

As always:  
Arrow, Supergirl, Justice League and Young justice are properties of CBS, Warner Bros and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

.

 **CHAPTER 9: Séance**

Quentin Lance sat at the bar nursing a full glass of whiskey, trying to decide whether to drink or walk away.

 _Does it matter?_ He thought. Take the drink, nothing to lean on. Walk away, nothing to fall on.

"If you're trying to decide whether to drink that or not," came the voice of a man who sat next to him who produced a cigarette lighter, "you're not alone."

Quentin couldn't but smile. "Jim!"

"Quen!" James Gordon replied as the two men embraced. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

Lance sighed. "You didn't miss anything. I just…" His voice trailed off.  
"It's okay…"

"No, Jim, it's not," Lance started. "Laurel, she was the B-"

"Black Canary?"

"How do you-"

"She became friends with Barbara just before this all happened. Just around the same time CatCo lumped together my 'friends' with yours."

"I read that article. Apparently 'Kara Danvers' calls me incompetent for not reining in on vigilanties."

"Welcome to my world."

"Can I ask you something, Jim?" Lance asked. "It took me years to trust the Arrow – despite all the lies, manipulation and disappointments he put me and Laurel through. What made you trust the Batman?"

"I could just as easily ask you the same question," Gordon took a long drag of his cigarette. "But to be quite honest: After nearly ten years… I _don't_. At least not completely. Sure, his eldest partner, Nightwing, is approachable and Batgirl sure has brains. But Batman, he's all business. Never lets the sun rise without solving a case. And that's why I haven't put up an APB calling for his arrest."

"Consistency," Lance replied. The two were interrupted as Lance's cell phone rang.

"This is Lance… You're going to try _what_? Alright."

Jim cocked an eyebrow. "Mutual friends?"

Lance nodded. "And they've got a damned crazy idea."

.

 **STAR CITY CEMETARY, 8:30PM**

The Justice League stood surrounding Laurel's gravesite. M'gann and J'onn were quick to remove the soil while Hal used his ring to lift the coffin.

"Easy, Hal," Barry instructed.

"Slow and steady," the Green Lantern replied as he lowered the coffin onto the ground.

"You sure this will work?" Kara asked.

"No," Barry replied. "Open it."

Batman took a batarang and snapped of the hinges before opening the coffin.

"The smell!" Nightwing winced.

"That means decay is setting in," Batgirl replied. "We have to hurry!"

"Now this is the icky part," Barry instructed. "I need someone to open her mouth so I can drill the electrum into her teeth."

"You know that if she wakes up she's going to need a lot of mouth wash," Thea said as she pried Laurel's mouth open while Barry inserted a dental drill.

"The serum," Barry instructed.

Oliver produced a vial of Lazarus water and poured the contents into Laurel's mouth.

"Now I guess all we can do is… pray," Batman said softly.

"You know," Superman started, "If Laurel can be brought back-"

"-Don't say it Clark," Batman answered. "Not now."

They waited patiently as Laurel's body remained still.

A _cough_.

"Laurel?" Batgirl asked.

Kara nodded. "I can hear a heartbeat!"

Laurel's skin smoothened and her lips – pale and chalky – started to become pink.

"I don't believe it," Nightwing said.

Laurel sat up. "…Did I miss anything?"

"You're back!" M'gann said as she helped Laurel out of the coffin.

"I probably look worse that I feel," Laurel tried to stand but her legs felt wobbly.

"Easy there," Superman said. "You've been buried for nearly two days without food, water or oxygen-" he paused. "We've got company."

"Batgirl: fall back to the foundry and get Laurel to DEO HQ. Agent Danvers will be waiting," Batman ordered.

"Copy that," Batgirl replied. "Wait, where's Thea?"

"Help!" Thea cried out.

Everyone turned to see Speedy – being held in a headlock by the Talon, Tommy. Behind him two figures stepped into view: Damien Darkh and Malcolm Merlyn.

"It must be Halloween," Darkh smiled. "A party of grown adults in costumes huddled in a graveyard trying to conjure the dead. Good to see some familiar faces – and new ones."

"Do as you want," Merlyn told him. "My boy is dying to have a family reunion between him, myself and my daughter."

"No!" Oliver cried as he drew a bow.

"So impulsive," Darhk said. He clicked his fingers and he was joined by Deathstroke, Chesire, Livewire, Silver Banshee and Vandal Savage.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Hal said.

"Take who you wish," Merlyn ordered as he turned to face Batman. "The lost disciple is mine."

.

"Almost there, Laurel," Batgirl said.

"Where are we going…?" Laurel's voice was dry and raspy.

"Kara's sister," Barbara replied. "I know she's a doc, and you look like you could use one. Here."

The two stopped near an unlit alleyway. Batgirl tapped the comm switch on her mask.

"Activate and approach."

"ACKNOWLEDGED," came her suit's onboard computer.

Out of the shadows roared the sound of a motor vehicle as a batcycle drove itself into view. Batgirl sat Laurel onto the passenger seat before climbing on and tapping her comm again.

"Batgirl to Watchtower."

"Copy Batgirl," Felicity replied. "Did you-?"

"I'm right here, Felicity," Laurel answered.

"Thank God," Felicity said.

"I'm just outside the cemetary about to evac Laurel to the Foundry Zeta Tube," Batgirl said. "I need the shortest route."

"Sending it now."

The lenses in Barbara's mask glowed as a navigational path appeared before her.

"Hold on, Laurel!"

.

Vandal Savage marched right up to Kara.

"I don't want any trouble," Kara warned.

"I'm aware of your reputation, Supergirl," Savage leered. "I'm curious to see if you're as strong as your cousin."

Kara threw a right hook-

And Savage simply blocked it with his forearm.  
 _  
What the-?  
_  
"You wouldn't be the first 'visitor' I've dealt with," Savage answered as he grabbed Kara's wrist into a lock then head-butted her face.

.

"I'll make it simple for you, Ollie," Tommy said as he held a knife at Thea's throat. "You've got to get to me, before I slit little sister's throat."

Oliver kept his bow taught as his gaze darted back and forth between Thea and Tommy.

Oliver hesitated and lowered his bow. "You're right Tommy."

"About what?"

"Family."

Thea dropped her weight from Tommy's choke.

"Eee-yah!" She kicked hard against the Talon's groin.

"Argh! You-"

Oliver shot the knife out of Tommy's hand as Thea rolled out of the way.

"Go!" Oliver shouted.

Thea was about to run, but was stopped by Chesire.

"To take on the daughter of the Magician," Chesire said she drew her sai daggers. "It would be an honour to teach the wayward daughter of the Ra's a lesson."

Oliver turned his attention back to Tommy.

"Four years of playing this silly little game, Oliver!" Tommy shouted. "And have you succeeded or failed your precious city?"

"If you really are Tommy Merlyn," Oliver swung his bow low at Tommy's knees "-thinking that this is just a game is not why I do this!"

He followed with an uppercut to the right jaw. Tommy ducked, pivoting and lashing out a spin-kick to Oliver's flank.

"We were almost as close as brothers, but the rivalry was always there wasn't it?" Tommy kept taunting. "Who could do better at school, who was the better athlete, who would end up with Laurel-"

"That we're doing this means only one thing to me…" Oliver tackled the Talon to the ground and pressed the bow hard against it's throat "…YOU ARE NOT THE TOMMY WHO DIED!"

.

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

As deafening as Silver Banshee's voice would be to a human ear, with his enhanced senses the sound made Superman feel as though his skull would cave in. Each shockwave made his bones tremble within his body. He tried to move forward – it was like walking through Kansas in Tornado season.

Banshee kept approaching, her voice growing in volume with each step.

Clark wanted to raise his hands to his ears but it would be of little help.

Let her get as close as possible, he thought as she watched the rising of her ribs

"SCREEEEE-!"

A palm strike to the sternum was enough to knick the wind out her. He flew with arms reach and cupped one over her mouth. With his free arm he wrapped it around her throat and began to fly up.

"It space, no one can hear you scream."

.

"My dear Bruce, we have so much to catch up on," Merlyn smiled.

Batman reached into his utility belt and drew a batarang, throwing it straight at Merlyn's face-

And Malcolm merely plucked it out of the air.

"What's this?" he asked. "A bat shaped _kunai_. Honestly, it's cute."

"Wait for it…" Batman said.

POOF!

The batarang exploded, unleashing a dense cloud of smoke. Batman switched on the infrared filter in his cowl and dove into the smoke-  
 _  
Where was he?_

"Night vision lenses? Seriously," Merlyn said as Batman felt the back of his skull get struck by something hard. "We didn't need those when doing the blind drill back in Nanda Parbat now, did we?"

"I have something to confess," Batman answered. "Most of the time… I _cheated_." His hands latched onto Merlyn's body as he pulled him out of the smoke with a hip throw.

"You're finished, Malcolm," Batman growled.

"I'm just getting started, Bruce. That suit of yours, triple-weave Kevlar lined with nomex; I think I have just the thing for that," Malcolm reached under his jacket and produced a _balisong_ dagger.

Merlyn struck again with increased ferocity, cutting and thrusting with the dagger while striking with his free hand and feet. Batman launched a left hook - Merlyn ducked and snapped right slash in response. Batman slipped his head to the side so that the cut barely grazed his cheek. A back-flip had him in the air and spinning a kick out at Merlyn, who dropped and ducked, then came up high, over the second kick as Batman came around again, this time going on the offensive at full force, but for every attack Merlyn had the perfect block and parry.

"Do you know why Ra's simply let you walk away Bruce?" Merlyn taunted. "You were just too much of an annoyance. Towards the end of your training it was obvious to me that you were just a taker. You had no real loyalty to the league. Even when the younger students looked up to you as their role model, their idol. You were the big brother Nyssa never had. Tahlia-" Merlyn brought his knee hard against Batman's ribs and forced him down "-what you did to her was unthinkable. You sullied the Daughter of the Demon."

"You're all talk Malcolm," Batman leaped up and threw an uppercut that drove into Merlyn's face. "For all your ambition, you're just an abusive father who gets a kick out of seeing your kids in pain."

.

M'gann and J'onn wrestled with Damien Darhk in a whirlwind of punches and kicks amidst flying debris. The two martians attacked and counterattacked the sorcerer while fending off a flurry of telekinetic attacks.

"I'm getting a bit tired of playing 'catch the tombstone'," Darhk said. "Let's turn up the heat shall we?"

He shot his hand forward and launched a fireball at J'onn. The martian let out a piercing scream as flames engulfed his body.

" _Uncle J'onn!_ " M'gann cried.

Darhk threw another fireball at M'gann-

And it had no effect.

Darhk cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting. The dossier said that fire was the primary Achilles heel of green martians. So I guess that makes you.. what, special?"

"No one hurts my uncle without paying the price," M'gann threatened.

"Send me the bill," Darhk shot back.

M'gann threw herself forward, only to hit what fell like an invisible wall. Darhk stepped over to her and used his powers to lift her up so they were face to face.

"You've got guts, Miss Martian," Darhk smiled. "You put up a good fight. Still, I'm curious as to why your dear old uncle is over the on the ground trying to put himself out while you didn't so much get a scorch on that pretty blue cape of yours."

"Go to hell," M'gann sneered.

"Been there, done that," Darhk replied. He reached forward and M'gann suddenly felt a sharp pain erupt throughout her skull.

"Let's see what's really underneath all that makeup, shall we?"

"No," M'gann's arms were stretched out into a makeshift crucifix as agony erupted throughout her body. Eventually she couldn't hold on anymore and 'Miss Martian' reverted back to her native green martian form.

Darhk shook his head. "I'm still not convinced. Show me your real form."

"No! This is my true form!"

"You're lying. I can feel it."

"Leave her alone!" J'onn yelled.

M'gann gave one final glance at J'onn as fangs erupted from her mouth and her skin turned chalk-white.

"Please Uncle," M'gann whimpered as her voice became a guttural snarl. " ** _GET AWAY FROM ME…!"_**

.

.

Nightwing spun and aimed a kick at Deathstroke's neck. But he merely raised his right hand and blocked Dick's foot.

Slade smashed the top of his head into Dick's face and immediately kneed him in the groin, driving his palm up into his chin.

"As one trained by the Bat I would have expected more," Slade said as Nightwing stepped close to deliver a side kick. Grabbing the former boy-wonder around his waist, Slade raised him over his head and threw him hard onto the ground – again, and again and again.

Nightwing's face felt like jelly as blood gushed out from his ears, nose and month until his black hair turned maroon.

"I could do this all day," Slade taunted.

"We'll see about that,' Nightwing countered as he wrapped his legs around Slade's head. He grabbed Deathstroke's right arm and waited to be thrown again. This time Dick let himself go down, shifting his weight and straightening the length of his body across Slade's arm and shoulders-

CRAAACK!

Despite having enhanced speed and strength, Dick's weight was enough to dislocate the arm.

"You little-" Slade cried as he involuntarily dropped Nightwing.

Dick drove his weight into a sweep to Slade's leg – his calves a sledgehammer to the unprotected hamstrings. As Slade went down, Dick clasped his fist together and brought them down hard on the top of the skull.

"I told you strength and weakness were fickle."

.

The Batcycle weaved through the heavy traffic of the Star City freeways.

"Are the highways always this busy this time of night?" Batgirl complained.

"Peak hour all day long," Laurel replied.

Suddenly the traffic behind them came to a standstill. Barbara checked her rear mirrors-

KABOOM!

Laurel glanced over her shoulder to see a tanker truck go up in flames. From the blaze emerged three motorcycles, the riders each carrying SMGs.

"HIVE," Barbara frowned. "Laurel, on my back!"

Laurel reached under Batgirl's cape and grabbed a metal rectangular object. She pushed a button on the top and it unfolded into a rifle.

"I thought you guys weren't into guns," Laurel said.

"EMP taser, pump action."

"I envy you," Laurel aimed the rifle at the centre HIVE agent and pulled the trigger.  
 _  
ZAP!  
_  
The rider fell from his bike and onto the road.

"Good shooting!" Batgirl called.

The second one went down, his bike colliding with the guard rail. The third accelerated forward until it was parallel to the batcycle and shot at the front tires.

"Oh God-" Barbara yelled as she lost control of the bike.

The bike skidded to a halt and the two were thrown onto the asphalt. The HIVE agent came around and lifted his gun at Laurel.

"No more comeback this time, bitch," he said.

BANG!

The HIVE agent went down as a SPD squad car suddenly appeared. But even more surprising was who was inside.

"You girls need a ride?" Gordon asked.

"Laurel?" Lance said. "Is that really you?"

"Dad!" Laurel ran into his arms.

"You look… pale," Quinten said.

"We need to get her to the DEO," Batgirl replied.

.

Vandal Savage threw a punch at Kara's jaw hard enough to loosen her back teeth.

"Ten years on Earth may have given you the power to do what you do, Supergirl," he said. "Me? I've had ten thousand years to prepare just for this moment. Every human breakthrough in art, science, spirituality, military – stepping stones for my own growth."

He stepped forward and jabbed her again. Her left eye was starting to swell shut, nose probably broken. She fought back smartly, ducking and weaving while throwing precise strikes. A spear-hand to the solar plexus followed by an elbow to the ribs. Kara's steel-capped boots and bare knuckles smacked against her opponent's body; Savage merely absorbed each strike, for he was no stranger to pain.

He managed to get his hands around her neck, trying to strangle her, Kara broke the hold by clasping her own hands together and delivering an upward blow that drove him away.

"You think thousands of years of immortality gives you the home advantage?" Kara glared.

"You can't kill me," Savage smiled.

"Exactly. Ever since I started working I had to show restraint out of fear if I ever went all the way, something might get damaged, someone could get hurt. But you think you're tough enough to take the punishment, don't you? Good, because you just make me want to let go and cut loose!"

Kara hurled herself forward at full speed fists first. She didn't bother with the usual words of warning. A blur of strikes started to push Savage back. He dropped his guard momentarily to gaze upon his attacker, her eyes glowing red hot.  
 ** _  
SZZAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSH!_**

.

Chesire kept advancing slowly.

 _She expects me to make the first move_ , Thea thought. But if she so much as got in arm's reach, Chesire would either use her sai to impale her with a thrust, or server her hands.

Thea only had her bow as her weapon - she had to improvise. The bow was a needle sowing a tapestry of angles and curves, swing diverting with three or four of Chesire's strikes, the rest whipping past her by centimetres.

"So the Magician's daughter knows how to hold her own," Chesire smiled under her mask as she summersaulted up, diving down with the sai pointing forward. Thea raised her bow to shield the attack, trapping the sai with her own weapon. She rolled onto her back, bringing up her foot to throw Chesire over her body, disarming them both.

Chesire spared no time recovering, her hands and feet seemed to be everywhere at once.

Thea backed away, blocking frantically, absorbing the force of the assasin's attacks. Thea tried to keep up the offensive. A high spear-hand managed to get through and strike Chesire's throat. The assassin gagged involuntarily. Seizing the opportunity, Thea clutched Chesire by the collar and brought her knee up into the face.

"Try smiling now, kitty."

.

Flash tried frantically to dodge Livewire's lightning attacks while Green Lantern was firing bolts of green energy from his ring, only to have it absorbed into her body

"Green energy? That's a new one. Tastes sweet," Livewire mocked as she hurled a volley of electricity at Hal who barely managed to raise a shield in time.

"If you have any bright ideas, now's the time!" Hal called to Barry. Livewire's attacks finally managed to break through leaving Hal exposed.

"Crud-" Hal cursed as Livewire hurled another bolt.

WHOOOSH!

"Gotcha!" Barry yelled as he grabbed Hal and pulled the two behind cover. "About that 'bright idea'…"

"Better be good."

Barry nodded. "Can you make a sphere around her?"

"What good will that do?"

"I can't attack her directly; she'll absorb my power and yours. But if we can keep her and her electricity contained in a gyrating space…"

"Physics 101," Hal smiled as he stood up. "Hey Sparky! Over here you white-trash energizer bunny!"

Livewire raised her hands. "Did you just call me a-?" She was about to attack when she suddenly found herself inside a glowing green ball.

"Flash, now!"

Barry started to run in circles around this sphere, increasing his speed with each lap. As he did, Had started to spin the sphere in the opposite direction. Inside, Livewire's body started to glow.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Livewire screamed.

"Best way to control a strong electrical current? Use a stronger magnet," Hal said.

.

Oliver kept pressing his bow against Tommy's neck.

"You can't possibly stop me, Oliver," Tommy snarled. "You may have cheated death, but I transcended it. Even you kill me, I'll just come back."

"You really need to be brought up to speed," Oliver brought the bow down hard onto Tommy's face. "The Green Arrow doesn't kill. That doesn't mean I don't make people wish he did."

Tommy threw Oliver off himself. The two regained their footing. Oliver swung a hook and followed with a heel-strike to the chin.

"So Malcom exhumed your body and got you jacked on lazarus and electrolytes," Oliver smashed the bow into Tommy's abdomen. "To become what? A league enforcer? Not even that, just recycled garbage!"

"You would dare call me-!" he glanced over to see a grenade-arrow lodged deep into the Talon armor.

 _beep-beep-beep  
 **  
KABOOOM!**_

.

"Team regroup!" Batman said into his comm.

The team assembled near Laurel's gravesite. The rogues were either handcuffed or unconscious.

J'onn had passed out when the flames became unbearable. Damian Darhk continued to torture M'gann, whose form was rapidly changing to a-

"Dear God," Kara gasped.

M'gann's small frame had morphed into that of a tall, white skinned creature with long fangs and hook-shaped claws.

"She's really a-" Thea gasped.

"White Martian," Hal finished.

M'gann roared in agony as Darhk pressed his attack.

"The human lifeforce already gives me so much power. I'm curious as to what effect it would have if I were to take a martian's," Damian said.

"Never!" M'gann cried as she unleashed a wave of psionic energy. Damian caught it, and the two were locked in a psychic tug of war as one tried to overpower the other.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!" M'gann said as she probed Damien's mind. Within seconds his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

"M'gann!" Kara called.

"Stay back!" M'gann warned as she morphed back into Miss Martian. "You've seen it. Me."

Kara nodded. She could see the look of fear in M'gann's eyes. "Meg, this doesn't change anything."

"It changes _everything_!" M'gann cried. Tears were streaming down her face. "You're going to put me in a cage like that other White Martian you and Uncle J'onn fought!"

"That's not going to happen," it came from J'onn who had regained consciousness.

He limped over and held M'gann close.

"He was going to kill you," M'gann whimpered.

"And you risked your life to save mine," J'onn replied. He turned to the other team members. "I guess you all deserve an explanation…"

.

CYDONIA, MARS  
50 YEARS AGO

"Control, we are enroute to the location of the distress beacon," Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz said into the radio.

"Acknowledged," came the reply from the bioship radio. "Alert us of any enemy activity."

Ma'alefa'ak turned to J'onn. "Did you read the mission briefing, brother?"

"The part about the evac, or who we're picking up?" J'onn, his twin brother, replied.

"Dr. B'arzz O'oom?" Ma'alefa'ak answered. "The nut behind all those 'ancient visitor' theories?"

"Apparently he's made some important discovery at the dig site. He says it could turn the tide in the war."

The ship banked as it came closer to the Cydonia region. Lowering altitude, the two Manhunters could see the dig site: ten hectares of land had been cleared to reveal a massive pyramid made of glistening Safire.

"Ma'al, can you see it?" J'onn asked.

"Extraordinary," Ma'alefa'ak gasped.

The ship landed at the foot of the pyramid where a tall, skinny green martian was waiting for them.

"You're Dr. O'oom?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, thankyou for coming at short notice officers…?"

"J'onn and Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz," Ma'alefa'ak replied. He gestured a the pyramid. "Is this why you contacted us?"

"In part yes," O'oom replied. "Even more important is what I found within. Please come."

He ushered the two brothers into the chambers inside.

"The pyramid is identical in design and structure to those on the southern continent of Earth," the archaeologist started.

"But I take it that this was obviously not built by human hands," J'onn commented.

"No," O'oom replied. "It's Thanagarian."

"So I take it your 'ancient visitor' theories were correct, then?" Ma'alefa'ak asked.

"I was honestly excited about the discovery," O'oom's smile became a grimace. "Until I found _this_." He opened one of the chamber doors to reveal a room protected by a force field. At the centre was a creature that looked like a beetle.

"You alerted us because of a _bug_?" Ma'alefa'ak frowned.

"I assure you both that that is no mere insect," O'oom replied. "It took me three hours to trap it. When I finally examined it, I found that it had no digestive system, no reproductive organs. Just nerves and muscles encased in a basic exoskeleton."

"So how is it… alive?" J'onn asked.

"It is, yet it isn't," O'oom answered. "What you're looking at is a silicon-based cybernetic organism with a quantum level neural-net."

"That doesn't sound like Thanagarian technology," J'onn said.

"That's correct," O'oom said. "The pyramid hieroglyphs tell that at some point long ago, the Thanagarians were involved in a war with another species known as the _Reach_ who employed living machines as weapons."

"That thing is a weapon?" Ma'alefa'ak asked.

"Indeed," O'oom said. "When I scanned the neural net, I was surprised to find a database of military weapons and technologies. I believe that this creature's purpose is not just to contain the designs, but to actually build them for those deployed on the battlefield."

"This may help us win the war after all," J'onn smiled.  
 _  
"You can't have it!"_

"Did you say something?" J'onn asked.

"No, I-"

" _Lower your weapons and surrender the Scarab."_

"Someone's here!" Ma'alefa'ak upholstered his plasma pistol. J'onn did likewise, his eyes darting across the chamber until he saw a shimmer in the wall. "There!"

The being tried to run. J'onn was close enough to tackle, pinning it under his arms as it revealed itself – a young white martian girl.

"How many of you?" J'onn demanded as he held her down.

"I'm by myself!"

"She's lying!" Ma'alefa'ak raised his gun.

"I was sent to retrieve the Scarab!" The girl said. "They said they would kill me if I didn't bring it back."

"What's your name?"

"M'gann."

J'onn could sense the sincerity in her voice and loosened his grip.

"You honestly believe her?!" Ma'alefa'ak kept his gun raised.

"She's just a kid, Ma'al!"

"She's a white!" Ma'alefa'ak. "You know what they do, brother. They lie, they deceive and they kill."

"We do this the right way, brother."

"No, we have to act first before they do!"

J'onn kept his hand on his own pistol. "I'm not going to let you shoot a little girl, Ma'al."

"She's a monster! All of them are-"

Bang.

.

"M'gann was acting under duress. I made a choice that day," J'onn explained. "My brother's life or M'gann's. Rather than have her face the anger of my brother or the wrath of the White Martian leaders, I adopted her as my own and raised her alongside my daughters. To everyone else, she was my niece and I was 'Uncle J'onn'."

Kara turned to Batman. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I'm surprised no one else picked it up," he bent he knee so that his blue eyes met M'gann's amber. "First you tried cooking breakfast for the Danvers and you nearly set the kitchen on fire. Then you fly into a burning building to rescue those kids. A green martian would normally be afraid. And you went in regardless, because you put others safety ahead of your own – even if that meant compromising your identity."

"Cat Grant said 'No one can force it, no one can demand it'."

"Good advice," M'gann could have sworn that she saw the corner of Batman's lip curl upwards as he reached into his utility belt and produced a small gold-plated batarang that he placed in her hand.

"What's this?"

"You've earned your wings, Miss Martian," Batman said.

M'gann could only smile back. Kara reached over and hugged the other girl.

"You're not mad at me for lying?" M'gann asked.

"No," Kara said. "But just remember that even if you get to be CatCo's cover girl of the year, my looks are natural, yours aren't."

M'gann rolled her eyes. "You're a dork."

"Love you too, Megs."

Her comm chiped. "Danvers to Justice League."

"Alex?" Kara answered.

"Good news, team: Black Canary is safe and secure at DEO HQ."

The team let out a cheer. As they did, Malcolm regained consciousness.

"Well, you all did better than expected," he grinned.

J'onn strode up and picked him up by the collar.

"You know what we're going to ask," he threatened as he placed his hand in front of Malcolm's face. "You call yourselves The Light. The League of Assassins is involved, HIVE is, so is the Court of Owls. Who else is?"

"Look, J'onzz, I've spent a year at a Tibetan monastery learning how to guard my mind againt attacks like yours. I'm wise to the act," Malcolm smiled smugly.

J'onn pressed further. "I'm not going to ask twice."

Malcolm kept his mouth shut.

"Who is it?"

"I'll never…" Blood started to pour from his nose. "...Maxwell Lord."

"Just him?"

Malcolm's eyes went bloodshot. "We… never knew everyone else… everything was need to know."

"Is there another attack scheduled?"

Malcolm grimaced.

"Tell us!"

Malcolm screamed in pain.

"J'onn," Superman stepped forward.

"…Washington!" Malcolm yelled.

.

 **LORD INDUSTRIES, MIDNIGHT**

In his private office, Maxwell Lord turned on his computer.

"What do you have to report?" A deep voice, silky and intelligent, came through the speaker.

"Our partners engaged the Justice League as ordered. Black Canary has been revived," Lord said.

"Their sense of comradery betrayed them. But the distraction by Merlyn and Darhk was more than sufficient."

"So the next phase will begin?"

"Tomorrow at the White House. Our agent will attack while the new President is being sworn in. Then the Light shall be in control of not just America, but the world."

.

A/N:  
So who is the mastermind behind the light? I kind of left clues in previous chapters.

 **Next chapter:  
** Two major DC villains will make their move at the White House: one in an act terrorism, the other will seize control.

Until then, Follow, Fav, Share (if viewing on a mobile device) and REVIEW!  
 ** _  
_**


	10. ROTFLMAO

Hey everyone!  
Apologies for the delay in updating; this is a very big chapter and I hope it's as much a roller-coaster for you to read as it was for me to write.

So it looks like _Supergirl_ is moving to CW. That means more DCTVU crossovers (SG/Arrow/Flash/LoT). My guess is that the producers will probably do something akin to _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ that will see the worlds merged along with alternate versions of characters as well as dead characters coming back. (Given what's happening in DC's _Rebirth_ arc, this may be quite possible).  
What we do know for sure is that SG season 2 will definitely have Clark making an onscreen appearance.

Also, did anyone see the E3 trailer for _Injustice 2_? Guess who's in it?

Anywhoo, _Supergirl, Arrow, Young Justice, et al_ are properties of DC Comics and CW. I claim credit for nothing.

 **CHAPTER 10: R.O.T.F.L.M.A.O.**

NANDA PARBAT, THE SPRING OF 2000

"Begin!" Al-Owal declared. "I want to see every technique. Every punch, every kick, every throw, every counter. Doesn't matter what style – whatever works!"

"Yes, Master!" Bruce and Malcolm answered.

"'Yes, Master', 'Yes, Master'," Al-Owal parroted. "I never get sick of hearing it from you two!"

The two circled each other on the training floor. Bruce wore a wool Taekwon-Do _dobok_ while Malcolm wore an Aikido _hakama._ The two reached out their fists, and upon touching, Bruce swung wide hook, putting all of his upper body behind the punch. Malcolm simply v-stepped to Bruce's right, grabbed the incoming hand and locked the wrist.

"You're faster and stronger," Malcolm smiled as he bent the younger man's arm. "But you still hold back."

"Where's your other hand?" Bruce asked.

"What-?"

Bruce dropped his weight, shooting his free arm under Malcolm between the legs, throwing him upwards. Malcolm's hold immediately loosened as he rolled over Bruce's shoulders.

"Excellent!" Al-Owal smiled.

Bruce shot forward using the strikes from _Muay Thai_ : arms reaching out with jabs, hooks, elbows. Malcolm blocked each strike until Bruce brought his knee up hard to the gut, then switching his stance to lash out a back kick to the hip that sent Malcolm back ten feet.

Al-Owal raised his hand. "Cease!"

"You okay?" Bruce asked.

Malcolm gave a thumbs up. "I'm good."

"I believe your skills are nearing completion, _Detective_ ," Al-Owal said, addressing Bruce by his assigned moniker. "But I swear that if you didn't keep pulling your punches, you could easily surpass Lady Shiva in unarmed combat."

"I thought I already did," 'The Detective' replied.

"Tsk, cockiness doesn't become you. Both of you, walk with me."

He ushered Bruce and Malcolm towards the League armory – a collection of weapons and armor as diverse as the history of human warfare itself: swords, spears, staves and knives made of bronze, steel, even bone; from just about every known culture on the planet.

"Surely Al-Saher has told you about the final test as an initiate?" Al-Owal asked.

"The _Century_?" Bruce replied.

Al-Owal nodded. "Ten senior masters, each leading nine of their top students; all up one hundred men arranged in ten sets of ten. Each man will have the weapons and techniques that Ra's himself deems the respective Assassin's specialty of interest. You yourself will be free to use whichever equipment you like."

Bruce sighed. "If I was able, I'd use everything available."

Malcolm chuckled. "Knowing you, you would. When I took the test I chose a _kodachi_ and a compound bow."

" _Arrows_ ," Al-Owal rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Bruce, Al-Owal is a bit of a traditionalist. He thinks projectile weapons are for cowards," Malcolm smirked.

"I remember saying no such thing," Al-Owal replied. "I said that such weapons lack the _expression_ and _intimacy_ of contact. But still," he pressed, "if you had to choose…"

Bruce shook his head. "That's just it; with a hundred men, the possible combinations are…" his voice trailed off. "I'd at least wear a cloak. But would I be able to go unarmed?"

"Barehanded?" Al-Owal cocked a brow. "It has been done before. Only once though."

"Shiva?"

"Who else? But you may wish to rethink your strategy if you're going to pull off a stunt like that. Just remember, the goal is not so much to win, but survive by disabling as many men as you can. Many plea _missio_ after reaching the thirty mark – providing that they survive."

"And after finishing all one hundred?"

"You will face Ra's himself," he stopped Bruce and Malcolm at a large door at the end of a corridor. "But enough negativity," he produced a key and gave it to Bruce, "a trophy for completing your assigned training. Beyond this door lies a preview of the world the League of Assassins seeks to create. Enjoy." He saluted and left.

"Go on," Malcolm urged.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Something beautiful," Malcolm smiled.

Bruce unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a large outdoor garden the size of a football field containing some of the most exotic flowers, trees and orchards he had ever seen. Running down the middle was a small stream that poured from a waterfall. On the horizon were the peaks and summits of the Himalayas. While Nanda Parbat could sometimes be excruciatingly freezing, this garden felt as warm as a summer.

"Welcome, Detective," the voice came from Ra's Al-Ghul. "Congratulations on completing your training. I take it Al-Owal has told you about the Century test?"

"Yes, Ra's," Bruce replied, still taking in the sights of the garden. "This is all… incredible."

"You're probably wondering how this is possible," Ra's gestured towards the waterfall. "The streams are connected to the Lazarus Pit. The waters saturate the soils, forcing fertility and accelerating the growth of any seeds we sow. The heat comes from this mountain's hot springs."

"No pesticides, no chemicals," Malcolm added.

"Most of the acolytes come here to meditate and relax," Ra's led Bruce and Malcolm to a hot spring pool that had been converted to a bath house. On the edge of the pool was an Assassin uniform. "See yourself bathed and cleaned within the hour. We are expecting… a guest. Al-Saher," he gestured for Malcolm.

"Don't take too long," Malcolm whispered.

Bruce waited until he was sure that he was alone before he disrobed and descended into the bath. Immersing himself up to his chin, he closed his eyes as the heat surrounded aching muscles. Peace at last. No instructors – whether it be Al-Owal, Kirigi, the armless Sensei or Lady Shiva – in his face every waking second yelling at him to repeat a single technique for endless hours, dishing out verbal and physical abuse any time her were to fall short.

Within seconds his mind started to wander. He remembered the places he visited along his journey – the _Vale Tudo_ schools on the beaches of Rio de Janero, kickboxing gyms in the slums of Bangkok, the gymnastics academy in Moscow. Eventually his thoughts put him back in Gotham, within the walls of Wayne Manor, where Alfred would be cooking his favorite dish.

He was about to doze off when he heard the doors of the garden open. His eyes snapped open as he started to scan the area until his eyes came back to the edge of the pool.

"I can see your senses remain sharp as ever," Talia Al-Ghul smiled. She wore a silk robe that clung to her form – toned and athletic, yet still curvaceous. "I wanted to congratulate you on completing your training. Been here long?"

"I was just about to nod off," Bruce admitted.

"Close your eyes," Talia teased as she started to untie her robe.

"Are you serious?"

"It's only fair, _beloved_."

Bruce closed his eyes and waited until she sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You can open your eyes," she said.

"You know that these waters are crystal clear?" Bruce asked.

"And it looks like you're enjoying the view as much as I am," she leaned closer and kissed his lips. "And to think that five years ago I drew a sword on you."

"We've both come a long way," Bruce returned the kiss. "If your father or anyone else found out that we-"

"My father knows all. Only that which is allowed to happen does happen within these walls."

"Nyssa?"

"Little sister has her own secrets girls have when they turn fifteen."

"Talia-"

"Please Bruce," she climbed onto his lap and began to straddle his hips, "you're embarrassing to moment…"

"Do all men get this reward when they finish training?"

"You dirty- Ow!"

"Sorry. This is your first-?"

She smiled in the affirmative as he held her close . "You've definite got your share of 'experience'. So all those stories about 'Bruce Wayne: Teen heat-throb' must be true?"

He responded by letting out a gasp as the two climaxed.

"You hold back with your fists, but not in lovemaking?" Talia's twitched her nose affectionately.

The door creaked open. "Bruce are you done yet?" It was Malcolm.

Talia immediately submerged herself.

"Almost done!" Bruce answered.

"What on earth is taking you so long-" Malcolm paused at the edge of the pool. "Who is that? Identify yourself!"

Talia rose from the waters and reached for her robe. "Al-Saher."

Malcom immediately turned around and cleared his throat. "Talia."

She blew Bruce a kiss a made her way out of the garden. Once she was gone, Malcolm whirled a kicked to the back of Bruce's skull.

WHACK!

" _What the hell were you thinking, Bruce?!"_

"I can explain-"

"You won't. Get dressed."

Normally Malcolm Merlyn – Al-Saher, "magician" – was charming and charismatic. But should his anger ever be aroused, his wrath was nothing short masochistic.

"She's the Daughter of the Demon, Bruce," Malcolm grimaced. "She was to be kept pure until Ra's were to have her betrothed to one he saw as worthy. Unless…"

"Unless what…?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Never mind. No doubt Ra's already knows. Hell, he might have set you up, doubtful as that is."

"He'll have me punished," Bruce said.

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's just that… our actions can have consequences," he took a deep sigh and crossed his arms. "I made the same mistake once."

"Malcolm?"

"Just before you came here, Ra's gave me a time of 'sabbatical' where I was to go back to Starling, settle any outstanding issues and make preparations for my mission once I complete training."

"Your mission?"

"Ra's called it ' _The Undertaking_ '. Build partnerships with Starling's successful business leaders while putting leverage on those involved in the criminal underworld to bring peace and order to the city. Ra's will give you a similar plan for Gotham."

"So what happened?"

"An affair," Malcolm admitted. "With the wife of a rival CEO. When I came back here, I received a letter." He produced the letter from his pocket and showed it to Bruce:

 _My dearest Malcolm,_

 _It saddens me that you had to leave again. I know that you have your reasons, but there is something you must know._  
 _I'm pregnant._  
 _Robert doesn't know yet, but he'll surely become suspicious as we haven't really spent time together._

 _Moira Q._

"Right now in Starling, there is a five year old girl who's going to grow up and start wondering whether her daddy is really her real father because I was stupid enough to think for one second that I could do whatever I like and not have to pay the price," Malcolm finished. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Malcolm, I… I understand," Bruce said.

Malcolm allowed a smile. "You're a good man, Bruce, and a better friend than most. Now put your hood on. The two of us have been instructed to be _incognito_."

"I take it this guest is someone important?"

Malcolm handed him a copy of _Forbes_. "Cover article."

 **TOP 7 OF THE RICHEST AMERICAN BUSINESSES TO WATCH IN 2000**

1\. LexCorp  
2\. Lord Industries  
3\. Wayne-Tech  
4\. Palmer Tech  
5\. Queen Consolidated  
6\. Kord Enterprises  
7\. Merlyn Inc.

.

 **DEO HEADQUARTERS, PRESENT DAY, 9:45PM**

M'gann strode through the DEO personnel quarters until she came upon Garfield's room.

"Garfield?" she knocked on the door. "You still awake?"

The door opened to reveal Garfield. He reached over and the two embraced.

"Lucy – Major Lane – told me about what happened," he said.

"Did she tell you about…" M'gann's voice became nervous, "…me?"

Garfield nodded. "She told me about the other White Martian they have in containment. I just couldn't believe that you were one as well."

"It's true," M'gann said glumly.

"What I don't get is," he paused. "Why?"

"I don't understand," M'gann replied.

"What's the difference between the green and white martians? You're both from the same planet, right?"

"Remember what I asked in geography class? About Qurac and why there's so much violence?"

"Everyone thought you were weird because you said 'they're all human'."

"I've been kicking myself in the ass for that slip of that tongue. But now that I think about it, I guess life on Mars isn't any different on Earth. White and Green martians share a common genetic ancestry; heck, I've probably got some green genes in my family tree somewhere. Once upon a time the two races lived in harmony. Everyone had more than what they needed, resources were abundant. But as people got greedy, resources became scarce. The green martians hoarded the food and agriculture on the surface while the whites refused to share the energy sources underground. That's when the fighting started."

She slumped against the wall of the corridor.

"When Uncle J'onn adopted me, I didn't just have to put on a new skin, I had to pretend that I belonged to a culture I didn't identify. If I was at school with my foster sisters, I had to force myself to smile and laugh when people would say nasty things about White martians…" she paused. "I'm sorry, I'm ranting. But I just wish I didn't have to spend my life pretending and I could just be myself for once."

Garfield put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't care what you look like. When you tried to find me after I ran away, when you rescued me and Carter, or when you suggested helping Laurel… that's who you really are."

M'gann smiled. "That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I know it sounds-"

She reached over and stole a peck on his cheek.

"M'gann-"

Before he could continue, she placed a finger to his lips.  
 _  
"No words necessary, Garfield_."

Garfield let out a gasp as his mind was filled with sensations of love, joy happiness – all with an honesty and openness.

"Wow," he gasped.

"When humans want to express love and care for another person, they do it by hugging, kissing, or instant messaging," M'gann replied. "For Martians, we just let it out. No secrets, no shame, just honest expression mind to mind."

The two were interrupted as Hank came down the corridor.

"Hey you two," he greeted. "Garfield, I'm glad you're up. Got some good news. For the three of us."

"Us?" M'gann replied.

"I was nearly killed trying to fight Damian Darhk. And I have to admit that the experience made me do a little bit of soul-searching. I'm thinking of buying a house in National City, away from here."

He knelt so that he was looking at Garfield eye to eye. "Son, I know you miss your parents. But I know what it's like to have your family taken from you. M'gann never knew her real family. But I want to extend the invitation: what if I were to become your legal guardian?"

"You want to… adopt me?" Garfield's eyes lit up.

"I can't promise much," Hank answered. "You'll get a roof over your head and food on the table, but I'll be able to help you hone your abilities as they emerge."

"And it would be cool to have a brother," M'gann added.

"I- I don't know what to say," Garfield stuttered.

"Think it over," Hank finished. "In the mean time, Laurel wants to see you both."

.

 **NANDA PARBAT, 2000**

Bruce and Malcolm made their way to main gate where they joined file with the other League members.

"I take it our visitor isn't taking the 'normal route'?" Bruce commented.

"From what I know, this particular individual is known for being… resourceful,"  
Malcolm replied. "Put your mask on."

Bruce complied, pulling the scarf and hood over his face.

The air was soon filled with the sound of rotors as a AH-56 Cheyenne helicopter banked across the mountain peaks and descended in front of the gate. When the rotors slowed, Bruce could see a company logo on the helicopter.

LexCorp.  
 _  
What on Earth is_ he _doing here?_

The pilot, a young woman with short blonde hair, jumped out and opened the main cabin door, assisting a bald, frail, sickly young man with pale, blistered skin.

"Welcome to Nana Parbat, Alexander Luthor," Ra's greeted.

Lex Luthor bowed. "Thank you for receiving me, Ra's. This is my assistant, Mercy Graves."

Mercy bowed.

"I trust that your journey was without incident," Ra's commented. "You look… ill."

"Cancer," Lex replied. "Caused by radiation poisoning."

"So how may the League of Assasins assist you?" Ra's asked.

"I seek the Lazarus waters to heal me," Lex coughed. "In exchange, I offer the cause of my affliction." He gestured to Mercy, who produced a small box made of lead. She opened it to reveal a green crystal.

"You seek to use my Lazarus Pit in exchange for a _rock_ ," Ra's frowned.

"This 'rock' is made from substances that you won't find on the Periodic Table," Lex paused so that he could drop the bombshell. "It is extra-terrestrial, brought to Earth in the form of meteorites."

Mercy immediately clamped the box shut.

"A single gram contains the equivalent energy as ten kilograms of plutonium," Lex continued. "With only a tenth of the radioactivity."

"So how did it cause your cancer?" Ra's asked.

"Let's just say that the greatest scientific discoveries are usually made despite great risk," Lex smiled wryly.

"A potential source of renewable clean energy," Ra's smiled. "This will prove useful. Come."

He led Lex and Mercy to the Lazurus chamber, gesturing for Bruce and Merlyn to follow.

"Prepare the Lazarus pit!" Ra's called.

.

 **PRESENT DAY**

 ** _RACE TO THE WHITE HOUSE: Why will the new administration be so indecisive?_** _  
Political Column – Vicky Vale_

The wait is over the votes have decided: Senator Miranda Crane will be the 45

 _th_ _President of the United States – the first woman to assume the title.  
It was only a few months ago that Crane, an outspoken Independent, was the poster girl for anti-alien protestors, an advocate for the registration of meta-humans and the biggest critic of Superman as well as cousin Supergirl. But after a White Martian attack in National City, Senator Crane had a sudden change in heart, welcoming the positive influence of our kryptonian friends as well as renouncing anti-ET policies._

 _But with the keys to the Oval Office now in her purse, many are confused about the new administration's policies:_  
 _\- Extending the time of our military's operations in Qurac_  
 _\- Abolishing tax-free exemptions for Religious groups and non-government organizations_  
 _\- Increased funding for scientific research endeavors (specifically military technology)_  
 _\- Tighter gun control laws_  
 _\- Raising the entry requirements for Tertiary education applicants_

 _Such policies, being neither right nor left wing are no doubt due to the Crane administration's mixed cabinet that has both liberals and conservatives, supposedly handpicked by Crane not because of political allegiance, but because of field of expertise._  
 _To sum up, this administration is one that promises to put function ahead of form._

.

.

 **DEO HEAQUARTERS**

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a hundred – Stop!" Alex hit the button on her stopwatch as a sweat-drenched Laurel dropped the kettlebell onto the gym floor.

The rest of the Justice League watched as Laurel finished her physical fitness test, jaws dropping at each accomplishment.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked.

"I felt like I could have kept going," Laurel said.

"You probably could have," Alex replied. "That was a hundred kettlebell swings in two minutes using a fifty-six kilogram weight."

The door to the gym opened as Hank, M'gann and Garfield came in.

"M'gann!" Laurel ran over to hug the martian. "Alex told me that it was your idea to bring me back."

"It seemed like the right thing to do," M'gann replied. "We need you – you can let go now."

"Sorry," Laurel let her go. "I'm still getting used to being up and about again."

"Speaking of which," Hank started.

"We ran her through the standard fitness test," Alex answered. "Not only has she made a full recovery, but her stats are off the chart. She's easily on par with an Olympic-level pentathlon competitor and as strong as a Recon Marine."

"Is she combat ready?"

"Only one way to find out," Laurel raised her fists. "Volunteers?"

Oliver stepped forward. "I just gave your ex a beatdown," he assumed a stance.

"I bet fifty on Oliver," Nighting whispered to Hal and Flash.

"Raise to a hundred," Barry produced a bill.

"Ditto," Hal winked.

"I don't believe you guys," Thea rolled her eyes. "I'll bet on Laurel."

"Your loss," Nightwing smirked.

Oliver threw himself forward. Laurel grabbed his wrist,,locking the whole arm. He reached for her shoulder and threw her to the ground, realeasing her grip. She sprung to her feet, swinging an uppercut to the chest-  
 _  
POW!_

Oliver was sent flying across the room and hit the wall of the gym hard.

"Come on boys, pay up," Thea stretched out her hand.

"…Just one punch," Hal grimaced.

"So I guess this means I'm back on the team?" Laurel asked.

"And it couldn't have happened at a better time," Batman said. "Merlyn said that the next attack will be in Washington, tomorrow at the Presidential inauguration."

"That doesn't make any sense," Kara said. "Why attack Washington? The Light has meta-humans amongst it's members and Crane has voiced her support of them."

"The attack may not necessarily be against the President," Superman said. "There are people at Capitol Hill who are pushing forward the registration of meta-humans as well as those who don't."

"We can't take any chances," Batman said. "We have to assume that anyone and everyone is a target. What we need are feet on Pennsilvania Avenue."

"Wait a sec," Hank said. "Washington DC is one of the most secure areas in America as far as meta-human threats go. The DEO has put detectors and countermeasures on every street corner for both criminals _and_ vigilantes. We can't just walk around in broad daylight."

"And our identities don't really give us an alibi for being in the area," Hal said.

"Not for all of us," Alex said. "As a federal agent, I can go. So can John Diggle with his ARGUS credentials."

Oliver nodded in affirmation. "Good call. But what we really need is someone in the White House at the moment Crane gets sworn in."

"That's crazy, neither of us call just walk in," Flash said. "And normally it takes weeks just for the Secret Service to approve security."

"…What if one of us did have a reason to be inside?" Batman turned to Kara.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kara asked.

"He is," M'gann said.

"'Supergirl' can't go, but 'Kara Danvers' can," Batman said. "She just has to ask Cat Grant when she goes to work early tomorrow if she can borrow her press pass."

"What makes you think she'll just give it to me?"

Batman allowed a forbidding smile. " _Trust me_. Laurel, Thea, Garfield, Nightwing and Batgirl – you're backup."

.

 **NANDA PARBAT** , **2000**

Lex was ushered to the Lazarus pit by Bruce and Merlyn as Ra's watched on.

"The waters are ready," an assassin said.

"Excellent," Ra's said. "We shall proceed," he turned to Lex, "I am obliged to warn you: After emerging from the waters, it is inevitable to be overwhelmed by intense anger, rage. This pit has seen as many people killed as it has seen healings."

"I understand," Lex said as he stepped towards the edge of the pool.

The assasins began to chant in unison:

 _Deshi Basara!  
Deshi Basara!  
Deshi Basara!_

Lex closed his eyes and allowed his body to go over. Immediately the waters started to bubble as ozone crackled in the air.

 _Deshi Basara!  
Deshi Basara!  
Deshi Basara!_

After a minute, the waters stilled.

"Silence!" Ra's called.

From the shallow end of the pool Lex rose.

"My God," Bruce gasped.

Lex, once pale, thin and sickly, emerged. While his body remained hairless, his skin now had a healthy, tanned complexion. Lean muscle woven over his form. He took a deep breath and lifted his gaze at Ra's.

"Why doesn't he lash out? Where's the bloodlust?" Bruce whispered to Malcolm.

"Either Mr. Luthor is someone who has complete control of his faculties," came the reply, "or deep down he's psychotic. This is _not_ normal."

"How do you feel?" Ra's asked.

"I feel like I can climb Everest," Lex admitted. "So much energy! Before my thoughts were cluttered and disorganized. Now everything is clear, it all makes sense now."

"What's he talking about?" Bruce whispered.

"Quiet," Malcolm said.

"The Lazarus waters have not only cleansed your body, but it has also polished your mind," Ra's beamed. "Astonishing. My servants have prepared accomodations. I would advise that you rest properly so you can reap the full effects of your recovery."

Lex bowed courteously. "I look forward to sharing about our initiatives." With that, he dismissed himself.

Ra's signaled for Bruce and Malcolm. "Come, it is time I had proper words with the two of you."

The two of them followed Ra's to his personal study and were promptly seated as Ra's paced before his desk.

"I'm aware your 'rendezvous' with my daughter earlier this afternoon," he said.

Bruce stood to his feet. "I accept full-"

"No apologies necessary, Detective. It is, as I had hoped."

"I don't understand."

"As of this coming summer, I will be one hundred and fifty years old. That is almost three full lifetimes that the Lazarus waters have afforded me," he let out a soft, tired sigh. "Each time the pit is used, it heals the body, but at the expense of the mind and soul. I know for a fact that in recent seasons my judgments have become… erratic. I fear that soon I will be unfit to continue as 'Ra's Al-Ghul' and must retire so that one who is worthy may take my place. I have long searched for one worthy. And I believe that you have brought my search to an end."

"…Me?" Bruce asked.

Ra's nodded. "For a man of your youth, you have impeccable logic; you have proven to be one of the most physically adept of our students to both the pride and frustration of your teachers here. So in that sense, I approve of you and Talia being together."

"I am relieved to hear that," Bruce said.

"No doubt," Ra's continued. "I take it Al-Saher told you about 'The Undertaking'?"

"I told him the basic gist of things," Malcolm said.

"The time is coming for the League of Assassins and its allies across the globe to carry out it's mission," Ra's said. "To protect the sanctity of this world against the dangers that threaten it."

"And what will this plan involve?" Bruce asked. "I already know about Starling."

"Lex Luthor's company is rapidly becoming the leader in the fields of applied science and military technology," Ra's answered. "The mineral he discovered is extraterrestrial. Thus leading to one of the questions that philosophers of old have always asked: 'Are we alone in this universe'? LexCorp has devoted itself not just to answering this question, but preparing in the event that things… go out of hand."

"But consider the world as it is, Bruce," Malcolm continued. "Famine, war, crime. The rich become richer while the poor become poorer. Is humanity truly prepared to face a large scale assault when we can barely help ourselves?"

"Once you have passed the finals tests, you, with my daughter at your side, are to return to Gotham," Ra's said.

"But what will you have me do?" Bruce asked.

"In the times of ancient Rome, when a legion failed to perform as expected, the unit would divide into groups of ten, and the tenth weakest soldier was executed. It was both to set an example as well as to remove the dead weight," Ra's explained. "When you first came to us, you said that the disease that had gripped Starling and took away Al-Saher's wife had infected Gotham. But we both know that the sins of Gotham City far exceed that of the Star City, thus it has been selected to face decimation by your hand."

Bruce reeled back in horror. "You want me to _destroy_ Gotham?!"

"Gotham's time has come. Like Constantinople or Rome before it the city has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice. It is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. This is the most important function of the League of Assasins. It is one we've performed for centuries. Gotham, Starling, Metropolis, National City... must all be destroyed."

"You can't be serious," Bruce frowned.

"Bruce, please," Malcolm pleaded.

"Malcolm, tell me you don't believe this!"

Malcolm's face was stoic. "I once believed as you did, Bruce. Be charitable and generous to your city by day; by night attack it's evils directly. Ra's taught me the truth: Cities don't make criminals; crime comes from the heart."

Fire ignited in Ra's eyes. "You question me after all this time, Detective? All that we have taught and given you – the training, the skills, my own daughter's hand-"

"I believe…" Bruce chose his words carefully. "You're both utterly _insane_."

.

 **LORD TECHNOLOGIES, NATIONAL CITY.  
PRESENT DAY, 8AM**

Maxwell Lord drove his Nissan Z to his private garage within the underground carpark of his office building. Upon reaching the gate, he opened his window to swipe his ID card.

"Good morning, Mr. Lord," the automated voice greeted. "Have a pleasant day."

"It sure will be," Lord answered smugly as he parked his care. Upon getting out, the lights of the garage flickered, then blacked out, submerging him in darkness.

"A blackout? On today of all-"

He got back into his car and started the ignition.

"No!"

CRAAASH!

An arrow smashed through the rear window sending glass everywhere. He tried to reverse, but the car halted as something heavy landed hard on the bonnet. A pair of gloved hands punched through the windshield and dragged him out of the car and onto the concrete.

He looked up to see two figures looming above him: One in green, the other in black.

" ** _Maxwell Lord: YOU HAVE FAILED NATIONAL CITY!"_**

.

.

 **CATCO MEDIA, 8:45AM  
**  
Cat Grant stepped out of her personal elevator to see Kara standing right there with that chirpy smile on her sweet face.

"Good morning Miss Grant!"

" _Keeera_ , did you get into a fight? You look like you stepped into the cage with Ronda Rousey."

"Women's self-defence classes, they can get quite intense sometimes. Your latte," She handed Cat the beverage.

Cat took one sip and scowled. " _Keeera_ , can you please explain to my why you've given me a _microwaved_ coffee for breakfast?"

"I-"

"I told you that intentionally working overtime was unprofessional, and that also includes working 'negatives' by coming in too early-" she gazed up to see all of her staff lined up against the wall. All with petrified looks on their faces.

"Why isn't anyone working?" she demanded. "What is going on?"

She was answered by the sound of a blood-curdling scream coming from her own office.

"I wouldn't go into your office anytime soon, Miss Grant," Winn warned. " _They_ are still in there."

"Who?" Cat asked as she stormed to her office. As she got closer she could hear a deep, guttural voice.

"After today, whatever you do, wherever you go, _we_ will be watching you!"

When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Maxwell Lord – bruised and bloody. He lifted a shaking hand and pointed behind Cat.

Cat turned and came face to face with Batman and the Arrow.

"You wanted an exclusive, here it is," Batman rumbled.

"You-" Cat gasped.

"He has a story to tell you," the Arrow said. "And we have a favor to ask."

.

 **DEO HEADQUARTERS**

M'gann, Garfield, Batgirl, Thea, Nightwing and Laurel stood outside the blast doors of the massive DEO aircraft hanger marked RESTRICTED ENTRY. The doors opened, and they were greeted by Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris.

"Good morning team," Carol said. "Welcome to the 'Aviary'. Anytime an alien spaceship crashlands, the wreckage eventually ends up here."

The team marveled at the gallery of spacecraft of all shapes and sizes.

"Hey, is that-" Garfield pointed at the smallest ship – a pod only five feet long.

"Superman's," Hal nodded. "When the DEO finally got their hands on it, they were surprised that it was only built for an infant. But even so, the hardware inside was incredible."

"Speaking of hardware," M'gann pressed.

"Of course," Carol answered as she led the team to the rear of the hanger where the Martian Bio-ship sat.

"Wow," Thea gasped.

"We were able to repair the hull using organic composites," Carol explained. "The propulsion system was beyond recovery, so we replaced it with a pair of Pratt & Whitney J58 engines."

"Same at the SR-71 Blackbird?" Nightwing asked.

"Correct," Hal said. "But with one important modification: VTOL. The ship can do just under Mach 5."

"The computer system?" M'gann asked.

"Fully intact, Miss Martian," Carol replied. "Your Video on Demand Collection is safe and sound."

"So what are we waiting for?" Laurel asked.

The hatch opened and the team boarded.

"Everyone take their seats," M'gann said as she took the Captain's chair.

Batgirl sat at the comm station. "I'm uploading our flight plan into the NAV computer," she placed her glove onto the panel and a screen lit up as her suit's computer connected to the ship's. "ETA will be 9am."

The roof of the hangar door opened revealing blue skies above.

Alex's voice chimed through the radio: "Control to Yankee-Juliet, you are clear for take off. Good luck. I'll see you all in Washington."

"Roger," M'gann's eyes glowed as the ship's engines roared to life and each station lit up. The forward cockpit window displayed altitude, weather, radar.  
 _  
WHOOSH!  
_  
"Altitude, ninety thousand feet and climbing," M'gann said.

"I think I'm going to hurl!" Garfield braced himself.

"Breath slowly," Laurel teased.

"Honest question," Thea started. "How are we going to get to Washington undetected?"

"Easiest way to remain undetected?" M'gann waved her hand and the ship became invisible. "Just disappear."

"I'm so going to speak to Bruce about getting one of these," Nightwing said as the ship banked.

.

 **CATCO MEDIA**

"When I asked for coverage of the 'Justice League', I wasn't expecting anything along these lines," Cat said to Kara, James and Winn. "The heroes are just the icing on the cake. The real story: a cabal of terrorists who have been attacking major cities and businesses with the assistance of assassins and meta-human criminals. And now a potential threat against Washington on the day of the inauguration itself!"

"So what happens to Lord?" James asked.

"The FBI is all over Lord industries," Cat replied. "He faces life imprisonment for kidnapping, corporate espionage, experimenting on human subjects and possession of weapons of mass destruction. Which brings us to our game plan." She reached into her pocket and produced a press pass. "Helicopter is on the roof. Don't bother packing anything, you're going straight to DC."

"You want me to…" Kara stammered.

"Keeera, a chance like this only comes once in a journalist's lifetime,' Cat said, "plus it helps when a pair of muscle-bound vigilantes show up and torture a billionaire criminal. Though I think I speak for all of us when I say that wish circumstances were different."

"Ugh, thankyou Miss Grant."

"And one more thing. I know I'm sending you on a potential suicide mission, so…" she leaned in to whisper into Kara's ear: "Good luck, _Kara."_

.

 **THE PENTAGON, 10:45AM  
**  
Diggle, in full service uniform, approached the desk of personal assistant and stood to attention.

" John Diggle to see the Secretary of Defence," he said.

The personal assistant – a cute brunette with too much makeup – looked up at him.

"General Lane is on the phone. He'll be out shortly. Please take a seat."

Diggle sat down and took out his cell phone and began typing:

 **SENDER: John Diggle  
TO: Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers  
** _I'm at the Pentagon about to escort Gen. Lane to the WH.  
SG 'Wardrobe' behind the hedge next to the Renwick Gallery side entrance._

 **SENDER: Kara Danvers  
TO: John Diggle  
** _Thanks John_

 **SENDER: Alex Danvers  
TO: John Diggle, Kara Danvers  
** _YJ are on their way. Just remember, radio silence when you're in the WH. But Meg has a card up her sleeve_

"Sgt. Diggle?"

Diggle stood to attention and saluted.

"Master Sergeant John Diggle reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, son," General Lane returned the salute. "When Layla said that she was sending an ARGUS agent to be my escort, I didn't think that she'd send her beau, much less that he'd appear in uniform."

"The circumstances warrant professionalism," Diggle replied.

"That they do."

The two proceeded down the corridor leading to the car park.

"I read your service records, Sergeant," Lane began. "Afghan war vet, Task Force X, personal bodyguard to Oliver Queen. Quite a resume you got. A man with your skills could certainly be useful to the right people."

"Sir?"

"I take it Layla told you? About the administration's plans for ARGUS?"

"No sir."

"ARGUS will be merging with the DEO," Lane explained. "The administration wants to give both sides greater priority."

"I don't think I understand, sir."

"Don't play naïve with me, sergeant. You've seen your share of the unusual over the years living in Star City. And frankly, not a day goes by these days when we see news reports of metahumans, aliens or masked criminals wreaking havoc. The president wants to open the doors to alien immigration, but the Vice President _and myself_ believe that Earth has enough problems on it's plate before we welcome anymore guests. Tell me, son, have you ever met an alien in person?"

"…No," Diggle lied.

"You must be lucky. They're nothing but trouble."

.

 **25KM ABOVE THE OUTSKIRTS OF ARLINGTON**

"So here's the plan," Nightwing said as he removed his mask. Each team member wore "civvies" over their costume

"Kara will be inside the White House. Barbara and Laurel – you're patrolling the Capitol Building. Thea and I will watch the Lincoln Memorial. Garfield – you're recon, so you literally get the bird's eye view. M'gann will give us comm support."

"Okay, most people freak out when I do this," M'gann closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"There. We should be linked."  
_  
Thea blinked. " _Wow. This is… weird."_

"But it work's doesn't it? Conventional radio systems can be tracked. But this can't

," Laurel added.  
 _  
"Wow, Barbara has really nice b-"_ Garfield said.  
 _  
"Garfield!"_ Barbara frowned.

" _Hehe_ ," Dick sniggered.

"Down boys," M'gann said aloud. "Just be careful what you think about. Otherwise it should be effective at a three mile radius."

Three new voices came through the link: " _It's Kara. Chopper just touched down_."

" _Diggle: With SECDEF on the way to White house_."

" _Alex here. I'm at the General Lafeyette Statue. Lots of meta-human and alien immigration protesters out here."_

" _Which side_?" Kara asked.

" _Both_ ," Alex answered.

" _This could get ugly very quick_ ," Dick said. "Time to move. Any questions?"

None.

"Beast Boy, you're up first."

"'Beast Boy'?" Laurel repeated.

"It's what the girls at school call him," M'gann said as she turned to Garfield. "Be careful, Gar."

"Don't worry sis," Garfield winked.

The ship slowed down and the main hatch opened. Garfield morphed into an eagle and flew out.

"Bird's away!"

.

 **THE WHITE HOUSE, 9AM**

"Kara Danvers, CatCo," Kara presented her press pass to the Marine stationed at the guard booth behind the front gate.

He checked the pass then started scrolling on a tablet.

"Danvers, Danvers. Ah yes, Kara. Just head down the path to the West Wing. A staff member will take you to the press room."

"Thankyou," Kara said as the boom-gate was raised. Since getting off the helicopter, she hadn't time to change into something more fitting for the occasion, so pink skirt and yellow knit-sweater had to suffice.

She followed the path to the west side entrance where Secret Service agents were ushering other journalists through a metal detector.

"Please place any carry bags, smart phones, recording devices, aerosol cans, cosmetics into the trays provided," a Secret Service agent said.

Kara placed her handbang onto a tray and stepped through the metal detector.  
 _  
beep-beep  
_  
Crap.

An agent waved a hand scanner over her.

"Miss, can you please remove your glasses?"

"I uh, have severe myopia!" Kara blushed. "You wouldn't want me tripping all over the place would you?"

The agent merely extended her hand, palm open.

"Come on guys, it's her first visit here, she's still new to the job," a woman's voice said.

"Fine," the agent said.

Kara let out a sigh of relief as she turned to her savior.

"Lois?"

"Welcome to the big leagues, honey," Lois Lane stepped over and gave the younger woman a kiss on the cheek. "Nervous?"

Kara lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm the daughter of Krypton's Chief Judicator; I know how politics works. Yet I can also understand why Clark hates this city."

Lois gave an understanding nod. "Too many asses to kiss, not enough mouthwash. I saw the expose on Merlyn and Darhk this morning. So whose idea was it to send you undercover? Bruce or Oliver's?"

"You really want to know?"

"Bruce. He has a way of getting things done."

"Not quite sure if that's how Supergirl should be operating in National City."

"Referring to your other identity in the third person, that's a warning sign-" She stopped as she saw General Lane and Diggle coming up the hall.

"Dad?"

"Lois," General Lane answered. "This is Sergeant Diggle. Sergeant Diggle, this is my daughter and… have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Kara extended her hand. "Kara Danvers, CatCo."

"Danvers," General Lane repeated. "Ah, Alex's sister right?"

"That's me," Kara smiled. She cast a glance at Diggle.  
 _  
"You read?"_ She asked through the link.  
 _  
"Copy,"_ he answered. _"See anything… unusual?"_

"I can't see anything. Walls are must have lead mixed with the paint."  
 _  
"They don't want you snooping around."_

"Lois," General Lane continued "I'm surprised your 'better half' isn't here?"

"He sends his apologies," Lois smiled. "He adores Miranda Crane after her turn-around. It's the Vice President he doesn't like…"

.

 **THE LINCOLN MEMORIAL**

"I still don't know what we're looking for," Thea said.

"That's the things about terror warnings," Dick answered as he pointed his Canon EOS as the statue of President Lincoln. "Expect the unexpected."

"Is that really appropriate?" Thea cocked her head at the camera.

"It's reconnaissance."

"Right…"

"Honest," he pointed the camera at her face.

"Hey!"

Click.

"Hm, not bad," Dick showed her the photo of her portrait.

"That better not go on your Snapchat, boy wonder," she came closer. "Come on, selfie for the squad photo album."

"You sure?"

"M'gann will like it."

Dick hesitated. "Okay." He put his arm around Thea and held out the camera.

Click.

"How does it look?"

Dick shook his head. "We just got photobombed by an Air Force officer." He handed her the camera to show them in full view with said officer – a pretty blonde lady in dress uniform – walking past only inches behind them.

"Darn," Thea said as she sat on the bottom step of the memorial. "Okay, got time for Q&A?"

He sat next to her. "I'm an open book."

"You and Barbara. Are you two…?"

That earned her a laugh. "No," Dick admitted as he sat next to her.

"Never interested?"

"Never tried. Plus, her being the Police Commissioner's daughter would be complicated. You?"

Thea sighed. "Last boyfriend was with HIVE. The one prior was a League of Assassins sleeper agent. I guess Roy was the longest one until I found out her was working with Ollie."

"The guy who took the blame when the police tried to arrest Oliver? That's brave."

"You would have liked him. In fact, you two aren't that really different." She took another look at the camera. "That's funny."

"What is it?"

"Our photobomber."

"Air force officer in dress uniform. So?"

"Dick, she's wearing an officer's jacket with the rank insignia of a marine corporal and a pair of men's non-com trousers."

He started scanning the area.

"Over there!"

The 'officer' had stopped at a trash can on the shore of the Reflecting Pool where she reached in, pulled out a backpack, and started jogging in the direction of Pennsylvania Avenue.

Dick entered the link: " _Alex, we got someone headed your way. Female, Caucasian, blonde in a fake Air force uniform_."

" _Acknowledged, Dick_ ," Alex answered.

" _Uh, guys_ ," it was Garfield.

" _What is it, Gar_?" Dick asked.

" _I'm currently over the Capitol Building. There's been a blackout. But someone should check out the roof_."

" _What's happening_?"

" _Rooftop security is dead_."

.

 **JAMES S. BRADY BRIEFING ROOM  
THE WHITE HOUSE, NOON**

"Senator Crane, are you prepared to take the oaths of office?" the Chief Justice asked.

"I am," Miranda Crane answered as she placed her hand on the Bible provided.  
"I, Miranda Crane, do solemnly swear that I will support, defend and uphold the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith to the same, that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

"Congratulations, Madame President," the Chief Justice said as those present rose and applauded.

President Crane took to the podium.

"This has been an eventful year. Our cities have been threatened by enemies terrestrial and extra-terrestrial – Star City, Metropolis, Central, National City… Orlando. Our way of life has truly drawn it's share of foes, but it has also drawn heroes. Men and women who of their own choice have risen up to defend the helpless when no one else could. _Hehee_."

Those gathered cast awkward glances at each other. Did the President just giggle?

.

 **WAYNE ENTERPRISES, GOTHAM CITY  
**  
From his penthouse office, Bruce watched on his desktop computer the presidential inauguration while also holding a skype conference with the senior Justice League members.

"Sure you don't regret not being there, Clark?" Barry asked.

"Not in any way," Clark replied. "Normally Superman is supposed to make a formal address to the Presidential cabinet during the inauguration. But this time it would be… awkward."

"Anyone see the headlines from CatCo this morning?" Hal said. " _'2016: Year of the Supervillain_.'"

"That's not funny, Hal," Oliver answered.

"Wasn't trying to be," the Green Lantern countered. "Bruce, you're brooding again."

"That's the second time Crane took a sip of water. After that she laughed for a second," Bruce replied.

"Nerves. She's the first woman in the Oval Office," Hal said.

There was a knock of Bruce's office door. He got up, stretched and opened it to see his personal assistant.

"Patricia, I thought I said no interuptions-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but this just arrived via FedEx," she handed him a long package about four-by one feet long.

"And you just signed it?"

"No signature necessary."

Bruce closed the door and opened the package to find inside a blood-stained crowbar. Written on it was a single sentence:

 ** _HIS NAME WAS_** ** _JASON_** ** _WASN'T IT?!_**

.

.

THE CAPITOL BUILDING

"I don't like this, Laurel, surveillance systems are down. So are the wi-fi and phone systems," Barbara said as she and Laurel climbed onto the roof.

"The perps might still be here," Laurel said as she turned on her collar.

"They're not," it came from Garfield who had landed next to them and morphed into his human form.

"Where are the bodies?" Barbara asked.

"Over here," Garfield ushered them to the edge of the roof of the House of Representatives where a pair of security guards lay dead facedown.  
Laurel bent down and turned one of the guard's faces.

"Barbara, you might want to see this…"

Barbara looked down – the guard's face was twisted into a tight, forced smile. Eyes red and bloodshot.

"No," she gasped. "It can't be..." Barbara donned her cowl. _"Everyone: masks on_!"

.

"There are those who would say 'let's call them out', 'let's have registration', 'let's put them in specialized housing' – this isn't what creates a safe America," President Crane continued. "It's what leads to gulags and concentration camps. And this administration will not suffer to see those set up on American soil. Heeeheeheeehhahahahaha." Crane coughed, trying to compose herself. "Excuse me, I- hahaha – I can't help – hahaha - _urrrrrgh_!"

She doubled over onto the floor, still laughing.

A Secret Service agent stepped over to examine her. "Call a medic!"

Kara tried to enter the link, all she could hear was mental chaos.  
 _  
_Kara cast a glance at Diggle, he thumbed his nose in response.

"It's _him_ ," Lois said.

Kara used her x-ray vision to scan the room.

The drinking water.

In normal vision it looked clear and pure, but through the x-ray spectrum Kara could see the volatile cocktail of toxic chemicals.

Outside the briefing room, Kara could hear the growing rumble of cackles.

The medic came through the door and tried to race to the President.

"What the hell is going on?" The Vice President demanded.

"It's happening all throughout the White House, people are laughing themselves to-" he paused. "The President is dead."

.

Pennsylvania Avenue was divided by protestors waving banners that had "E.T. GO HOME!", "METAS MUST GO!".

Alex kept her eyes open, unsure of what to expect. Suddenly she could finally see the fake Air Force Officer across the street.  
 _  
"Have visual. Am approaching."_

She stepped up to the 'officer' and produced her credentials.

"Federal Agent. Ma'am, I need you to-"

"Hey, I know you!" The 'officer' said in a shrill, high voice as she removed her cap revealing a pair of blue and red tinted pigtails.

"You!" Alex gasped.

"You're the one who studied my puddin's happy gas!" Harley Quinn exclaimed.  
Behind them was the sound of commotion as the doors of the White House opened and people – staff, press members, the cabinet – started pouring out. Two thirds were laughing uncontrollably.

"What have you done?" Alex demanded.

"Mistah J made the President literally roll on the floor laughing her ass off," Harley giggled. "And your cute little sister couldn't do anything because she would give away her identity on national Television."

"Kara…" Alex wanted to jump over the fence, run across the White House lawn and find Kara amongst the-

WHACK!

Harley sucker-punched her across the mouth and she went down. "You've got an overdue appointment with Mistah J in Gotham. Now, where was I?"

The ground below started to shake. Green-colored steam began to pour out of sewer man-holes.

Harley opened her backback on took out a megaphone. "Ahem. Helloooo Washington! Everyone here is always complaining about everything. So I thought it would be fun if we all got down and boogied. _Let's get ridiculous!_ "

.

Inside the Bio-ship, M'gann watched as Washington was immersed in green smog.

" _Team, do not approach the White house! Some kind of gas is coming out of the sewers,"_ she said into the link.

" _They got the Capitol Building too_ ," Laurel added.

" _It's the Joker, he's here_!" Barbara said, unable to contain her panic _._

"What?"

Dick replied.

" _He must have been working with Merlyn and Darkh_ ," Laurel answered. _  
_  
" _Kara, where the hell are you?"_ M'gann asked.  
 _  
"I'm with the Vice President and the surviving cabinet members. We're escaping through the underground tunnel system_. _Where's Alex?"_

M'gann paused. "… _Kara I can't read her. She might be-"_

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm kind of stuck here. Can't just run away from the scene."

"Kara you have no choice."

.

 **25m BELOW THE WHITE HOUSE LAWN**

"How much further?" The Vice President asked.

"Forty meters," General Lane answered.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked. "Dad?"

General Lane glanced at the Vice President, who gave a nod of permission.

"In the event of an attack on the White House and/or assassination attempt upon the President, ARGUS implemented an underground rail network beneath Washington. The monorail is waiting to take us to the Marine Barracks on 8th-"

"We're going to the Pentagon. I need the General Counsel and a TV crew," The Vice President ordered.

"Sir?"

"You know the procedure, _Mr Secretary_. Half of the Cabinet are dead."

"Understood, sir."

Diggle fell in step next to Kara and Lois who were both out of earshot with the Vice President and the Secretary of Defence.

"I don't like this," Kara whispered. "I've got to go. Now."

"Leave now, you'll give away, you know," Diggle said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "What would Clark do…"

"Say he had to pick up his Ebay order for 'Vinyl Record of the month' at the post office," Lois replied.

"His what?"

"That was the first excuse he made," Lois gave a wry smile. "Of the many times he suddenly had to disappear."

Kara nodded and started to lift her gaze to the ceiling.

"What is it?" Diggle asked.

"Concrete," Kara took four steps back and paused.

"Miss Danvers-" The Vice President asked.

CRASH!

The a block of concrete collapsed between them and Kara.

"We have to move!" Diggle grabbed Lois and General Lane and pushed them forwards. " _Kara?_ "

" _I'm clear. Keep your eyes on the Vice President_."

.

" _Kara, please tell me you have a plan for dispersing the Joker Gas?"_ M'gann asked.

" _I do_ ," Kara replied. _"You've seen the footage of my debut when I saved the plane from crashing?"_

" _I have_."

" _I want you to drop altitude to three hundred feet. I'll be right over the White House. Go in as slow as possible, then come at me at full speed."_

"Woah, wait, you want to bring me down at Mach 5!?"

"No. I'm going to catch you."

.

Kara hovered over the White House as she waited for the Bio-ship to descend.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," M'gann said through the link.

"I know the risk. If this doesn't work, your ship goes back to the wrecking yard or I set a new speed record for flying," Kara replied as she placed her hands forward and braced herself. "On my mark. Three… Two… One… Mark!"

The bioship came at her at full force-

WHAM!

Her whole body shuddered as she gripped the nose of the ship and the two hung there.

"Don't slow down, Meg! Full Throttle!"

"Roger! Kara, it's working!"

The twin ramjet engines started to suck the green toxic fumes through the intake fans. Within seconds the gas cleared, revealing the White House grounds below.

Nightwing, Speedy, Batgirl, Beast Boy and Black Canary arrived, aghast by the scene of hundreds of bodies with twisted smiles and eyes rolled back.

"Oh God," Batgirl gasped.

"Alex!" Kara was flying from one end of the grounds to another. "I can't find her."

.

Across America, millions watched the scene in Washington on national television.

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Washington DC. Members of the Justice League have dispersed the gas. As of now the death toll stands at one thousand, including President Crane and several members of the cabinet. We are unsure if there were any survivors-"

The broadcast cut off as screens cut to black, followed by the words:

 **NATIONAL ALERT  
Primary Entry Point System  
Issued an  
Emergency Action Notification**

The scene shifted to the Pentagon press briefing room where the Vice President stood facing the General Counsel.

"Please raise your hand. I – state your name please sir."

"I, Alexander Luthor."

"Do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of president of the United States..."

"Do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of president of the United States… and will to the best of my ability preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States of America."

He lowered his hand.

Lex Luthor was now President.

He turned to face the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman, what transpired today was a deliberate assault upon our government that has resulted in the deaths of President Crane, our congress, as well as hundreds of innocent citizens. A lot of fine people were killed only minutes ago, but America is still here."

The scene cut to static and was replaced by the image of a woman tied up and gagged. Standing next to her was a tall man with green hair and white facepaint.

"Hohoho! Happy 4th of July, America! It's good ole' Joker here with my old friend Alex Danvers! Most of you have absolutely no idea who she is or what she does. But I certainly do – and I know for a fact that there is a special someone out there for whom the thought of seeing this beautiful face torn off by a 12-gauge would be too much to bear. So come get her! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **.**

.

A/N:  
Does Kara have what it takes to not only rescue Alex, but to endure the Joker's twisted sense of humor?

Find out in the final chapter, **"The Same Pathetic Story"**

Until then, please review, follow and read my other fics!


End file.
